Akahana Uzumaki
by ironknucklevash
Summary: naruto finds a child that shares his destiny and after saveing her from the akatsuki he vows to protect and raise her and he finds help in the one ino yamanaka. naruto/ino rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 reunion

Authors note.

Holy crap I wrote a new fanfic like I said I would that's amazing, its not like I was supposed to do this half a month ago like I said lol, anyway this is going to be an Ino/naru fanfic (absolutely no more than that I know I said that for team seven but this time there is no vote) anyway rated teen for hidans mouth other than that I guess I'm done so please enjoy

I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto.

Chapter 1 reunion

**? 1 month after Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha**

In a dark chamber several ghastly figures appear in the darkness one of the figures with white eyes with rings in it speaks. "Zetsu what do you have for us?" He asks.

A plant like figure answers "leader-sama after the death of Yagura, the council of mist decided to seal the Sanbi inside of an orphan girl, who is now under the watch of Yagura's killer, Izaki Kunumitsu." The plant man explained.

A man wearing a mask that only showed his eyes spoke up. "Izaki of the mist, able to use the magnetism sub element and is worth 17 million ryo, quite the bounty." He said,

All the figures nod and The leader speaks up. "This is true, therefore Hidan and Kakuzu will go to mist, you mission is to secure the 3 tails and Izaki as well, Hidan stay away from Izaki, with his sub element you would be ripped to shreds, leave him and the bounty to Kakauzu." the leader commands

One of the figures with a ripped cloak speaks up. "fine, fine. it sucks but as long as I can sacrifice a few of his guards to lord Jashin, I don't really care." he said a little irritated

The leader speaks again "good you have your orders, now follow them." he said and they all bowed and disappeared.

**Village hidden in the mist**

Currently a mist ninja wearing a jounin uniform and carrying a large sack, was being chased by several mist Anbu. An Anbu got close to him only to be stabbed by his own kunai through its pouch. Soon the man found himself at a dead end. The Anbu captain stepped forward. "Izaki this is the end of the line, why have you betrayed the mist you killed Yagura you freed us all, you should be a hero not a traitor." the Anbu said

Izaki laughed. "you fools, I never wanted to save this pathetic village, all I wanted was the Sanbi and with it and a new force I will make the greatest village in all the lands." he said with a sadistic grin. "and when you said that this was the end you were right, its the end for you." he said and he snapped his fingers revealing several seals that unlocked hidden metal weapons in the area and before the Anbu could react. "magnet style mokushi jishaku (magnet apocalypse). Blades sprang to life all over the field and slaughtered the Anbu within a few seconds. Akazi smiled. "Lets go girl." He said to the basket in his hand. "We have a date with destiny." He yelled with a laugh, And he sped off.

**2 months later village of Konoha**

Team ten consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and their jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi were currently standing in front of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju receiving their newest mission. "This is a c-rank possible b rank mission that we have been paid by the city Murasawa. It lies east of otafuku Gai, your mission is to remove a bandit threat from the area, this is a possible b rank mission as we have received reports there might be a ninja leading the bandits. Dismissed." The Kage said and they filed out. As soon as the door closed. "Whew, Kami I hate putting on that damn Kage scowl now where were we?" She said as she pulled a bottle of sake from her drawer and started drinking straight from it. "Gah that is the stuff" She looks out the window. "You better hurry up and become Hokage you brat, I'm only keeping this seat warm for you" She said as her assistant and apprentice Shizune walked in.

"I'm sure he will be back before we know it." The younger woman said. She then noticed the bottle of sake in her masters hands. "Tsunade sama you know not to drink on the job, give me that." She said and took the bottle away from the now crying Hokage.

Tsunade sniffed "Shizune why must you be so cruel? This is such a taxing job I need some kind of relief." She whined.

Shizune sighed. "Fine how about this, finish this stack of paper work and I'll take you out for dinner with all the sake you can drink." She bargained.

Tsunade was back to the papers in a flash. "Now that is some incentive I'll be done asap." She said with a laugh.

Shizune smiled at her master's antics, she knew Tsunade was missing Naruto already and was finding it very hard to concentrate on her job and training her newest apprentice Sakura Haruno, she would always put on a brave face and act like a regular Hokage whenever someone was around, but whenever it was juts Shizune and her the Hokage would revert back to how they were on the road, always laughing, joking, and drinking it never ceased to amuse Shizune how childish she could act. "Alright then, I'm going to go deliver these notes to the clan heads when I get back lets go get that dinner. She said.

The Hokage didn't even look up and Shizune walked to the door but froze when she heard. "Its a date" from the older woman

Shizune's mind blanked and she blushed. "Ya a date" She whispered to herself and she walked out to finish her errands.

**1 hour later village gates**

Team ten were inside the village gates going over the mission. "Ok as you heard the Hokage Tell's us we are going east to the Murasawa city to take out a bandit strong hold with a possible ninja, are you three set?" asked Asuma.

Shikamaru sighed. "ya I guess I am." The Chunnin said.

Ino smacked him cross the back of the head. "Cant you get motivated for anything in your life?" The blond said annoyed.

Shikamaru shrugged "I could but it would be to troublesome" He said nonchalantly.

Chouji spoke up while eating some chips "C'mon Ino I'm sure this isn't going to be a huge mission or anything like that." He said.

Ino sighed "_Why does Kami hate me_" She thought in tears.

Asuma smiled at his team. "Ok you tree lets get moving, the sooner we get this done the sooner we get back." He said with a chuckle as he tried to ignore Ino's glare. And they jumped off towards their mission.

**4 days later a few miles outside Murasawa**

Traveling to the village was a pair of ninja one was a tall man with long white hair red marks on his face and was wearing a large headband that had the symbol for oil on it. His companion was a 13 year old boy wearing an atrocious orange jumpsuit, he had blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Hey erosennin when are you gonna teach me something already?" The young blond whined.

The older man looked annoyed. "You keep calling me that and its going to be awhile" He threatened and the boy deflated. "Anyway we are going to take a break from traveling at the nearby city I'm a little behind on my research." He said lecherously.

Naruto shook his head, the only thing that the pervert had taught him since they left was either chakra control or how to meditate, and while Naruto did that Jiraiya would either go to some strip club or bathhouse, and if they were on the road he would tell Naruto to do his exercises while he wrote in his notebook. Suffice to say Naruto was not very happy with his training. "_Research? All you do I spy on women you old pervert."_ He thought highly annoyed, Naruto spotted what seemed to be a group of people a little ways off. "Hey erosennin look." He said pointing to the group.

Jiraiya turned his head. "It looks like someone is fighting." He said calmly

"Well c'mon then what if a merchants being attacked or something? Lets go" Naruto said as he sped off.

Jiraiya cursed the blond "Dammit gaki it could be a trap" He said as he ran after him. They stopped when they got close enough to see that while weapons were out, but no blood had been shed. About a dozen men that looked like bandits surrounded 2 men in black cloaks with red clouds. "shit the akatsuki" He quickly did a stealth jutsu and he placed a seal on Naruto and himself to suppress their chakra, hoping they hadn't sensed them yet, thankfully the bandits seemed to be a nice distraction.

The silver haired akatsuki member spoke up. "Ok fuckers we want to know where Akazi is and we want to know now." He said with a grin

One of the bandits scoffed "Ya right why should we tell dead men anything? He said

The akatsuki with the face mask turned to his teammate "Kill them all except one, we can get the information out of whoever lives." He said and his partner smiled.

"Great I haven't been able to sacrifice someone to lord Jashin in 2 weeks, he was getting impatient." He said as he licked the blade of his weapon.

"Get them!" One of the bandits yelled as they charged the silver haired man.

"Bring it on fuckheads!" Hidan yelled as he charged through the enemy's not even bothering to block or dodge their attacks and soon only about 4 bandits were left Hidan tossed one Of them to Kakuzu for questioning. "Alright fuckers prepare to be sacrificed." He said as his skin suddenly turned black and white. Suddenly he stabbed himself in the arm and the 3 bandits screamed in pain clutching their own arms.

Erosennin how are they getting hurt when their not getting hit?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"I don't know Naruto but if I had to guess when he slashed them he got enough blood to do some kind of ritual. So any pain that he feels they feel." Jiraiya said as Naruto looked sick.

Back at the slaughter, Hidan decided to stop playing with his sacrifices and stabbed himself through the heart, killing the last 3 bandits instantly. He stepped towards Kakuzu who had just finished interrogating the bandit. "It seems that these small fry are not part of Akazi's men, I think their actual bandits while Akazi is using mercenary" He said.

"Whatever lets just hurry up and find this fucker Akazi, so we can get the 3 tailed brat away from him and to the base" He said as they walked off.

Jiraiya disengaged his stealth jutsu and took off the seals. "Whew that was too close." He said.

Naruto turned to him. "are they that strong that your scared of them?" he asked

Jiraiya shook his head. "While I'm not scared to face them, I'm scared to face them while I have to protect you at the same time." He said and Naruto looked downcast.

"Hey Erosennin?" Naruto said as Jiraiya turned to him. "They...they said the 3 tails, doesn't that mean a container is nearby?" he asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Probably and before you get any ideas no we cant go looking for the container." He said.

"What why not?" The boy asked.

"Because Naruto you are at the top of the akastuki's capture list, you hold the nine tails so we cant risk you for another of the nine until you are strong enough to protect yourself." He said with a tone of finality, Naruto was pissed but bit his tongue, "So change of plans were gonna restock at the town and spend one night there instead of a few, then were gonna leave so there is no chance they will find you." Jiraiya explained and Naruto grunted a response. "Good lets go then." He said and they walked to the town.

**Murasawa **

Jiraiya and Naruto walked into the town and stopped outside some shops. "Alright brat I'm going to go restock on the supplies, here take some money and go get something to eat, then meat me at the hotel down the street." He said and Naruto grunted again and walked off. "He must still be mad at me for abandoning the 3 tails, sorry kiddo but I'm not going to lose you to them no matter what I have to do." He thought with a sigh. He then saw a few women with brushes and bowls that were heading to the direction of a bathhouse. He smiled. "Supplies later, research now." he said perversely as he followed them.

Naruto was looking for a ramen shop in the city when he heard a very familiar yell. "IM NOT FAT IM BIG BONED RAGH!" And out of no where a man flew past Naruto and into a wall leaving an imprint.

Naruto chuckled "Gee I wonder who could have done that?" He thought with sarcasm, as he went into the restaurant that the man had just flown out of. Inside he found team ten sitting around a table with Asuma and Shikamaru chuckling, Chouji still looked livid while he was scarfing food, and Ino looked mortified at her embarrassing teammates. They heard laughing and turned to the culprit. "Heh I see some people never change." The blond said as he walked over to them. "Yo Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Ino-chan how you guys been?" He asked.

They looked surprised to see him but they all smiled and nodded to him. "Hey Naruto what are you doing here I thought you were on a training trip?" Asuma asked him as Naruto took a seat next to Ino.

Naruto ordered some food and explained. "Me and Erosennin needed to stock up, so we came here, were supposed to leave tomorrow, what about you guys?" He asked.

Ino sighed "Were here to wipe out some bandits that have been terrorizing this city, our employer is supposed to meet us here to tell us the details of the mission. Unfortunately someone tried to hit on me and when Chouji defended me the dumb ass decided to make fun of Chouji and ended up into a nearby wall." She said .

Naruto chuckled. "Ya I saw that nice work Chouji " He said as he gave Chouji a fist bump.

A man in formal attire walked up to the laughing group. "Excuse me are you the team from Konoha?" he asked

Asuma nodded "That we are, I take it your the head of this city?" He asked the man

"Yes and thank you for coming so quickly, the bandits have become quite the problem, Normally they only hit caravans on the roads, but they have gotten bolder and have been sneaking into the city and I have heard rumors that they are planning hitting a few vital areas of the city any day now. So please remove them before they have a chance to enact whatever they are planning." He explained.

Asuma nodded again. "Alright but first you are going to have to tell us what you know about these bandits like who might be among them their numbers and where they are." He asked.

"Of course while we don't know their exact numbers, we estimate them in the 30's to 40's their base is off to the east about 6 miles, and I'm sorry to say that the only name we have about them was Izaki Kunimitsu." He said.

Naruto flinched at the name. "_Akazi? wasn't that the name of the guy that the akatsuki were looking for? they said he was in charge of a kid with the 3 tails_." Naruto thought

No one but Ino noticed Naruto flinch. "Why did Naruto react to the name Akazi? Does he know him?" she wondered.

Asuma sighed "Akazi Kunumitsu? Well crap, hes a high level jounin that's wanted in the mist with a huge bounty on his head, he must be the one leading these bandits, we were told this was a possible B rank but it just went up to an A rank and we cant handle this alone." he said and he thought for a moment. "I'll send word to Konoha for reinforcement, they should get here in about four days then we can take them out." he told his team.

Their employer paled. "But the bandits will strike the city by then I hired you to take out the threat as soon as possible." He pleaded.

Asuma looked at the man "This is an A rank mission with a dangerous man as our target its not something that a jounin a Chunnin and 2 genin should rushing into, a mission like this would normally go to a pair of jounin or a jounin leading a pair of Chunnin with just team ten I'm not going to risk it." he said.

Naruto was deep in thought if they wait too long then the akatsuki will get there hands on the 3 tails. _"I have to convince them to let me help so we can wipe them out today._" he thought "Hey Asuma-sensei why don't I just help you? I'm a ninja of Konoha and I know Jiraiya would love for me to get some real combat experience under my belt" He lied not wanting them to know that Jiraiya wanted them gone asap.

Asuma looked at Naruto "While having another member would definitely help our odds, we need someone who has had experience with A rank criminals or is at least capable of fighting them." He said and he took a drink of his sake when suddenly the room instantly became 20 degrees colder and Asuma looked to Naruto who looked like he was about to maul him.

Team 10 all had there own reactions Shikamaru sighed and muttered about troublesome blond,s Chouji merely grinned and shook his head and Ino was mentally laughing. "_ha he hit Naruto's pride whenever someone did that to him in the academy he would always get them back somehow sorry to say Asuma-sensie, but I think this mission just got pushed forward."_ Ino thought with a smirk

Naruto's stare never left Asuma who started to get worried "_Crap I forgot that Naruto has faced down more a ranked and s ranked criminals than most Chunnin and some jounin_." He thought in a panic.

"I'm not capable? Did you just say I'm not capable? Asuma have you ever seen my mission stats?" he asked in a venom filled voice

Asuma sighed. "no I have never looked at your stats, but I have heard a few of your exploits and.-" He was cut off by Naruto

"Do any of those exploits include the several a ranked criminals me and my teams has faced" like like for example 2 of the seven swordsman of mist?" He asked and Asuma nodded. "what about the jounin Suien who used waterfalls hero water that made him into an s ranked threat?" Asuma and the others were shocked at that, like his team he never heard what team 7 faced in the waterfall village. "No? Then how about the two s ranked shinobi I fought" ONE OF WHICH I MIGHT ADD I DEFETED ALONE?(I'm classifying Gaara as an s ranked threat at the time which makes sense I mean he was a full demon infused monster at the time) " He yelled as he got up from his seat glaring death at Asuma.

Team ten was silent and shocked they had all seen Naruto get mad Neji was proof of that, but at the moment Naruto took what Asuma said extremely personal and looked ready to make sure Konohamaru was the last Sarutobi. Ino being closest to Naruto noticed that he was giving off a lot of heat and his finger nails seemed to have elongated. Ino put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down and was surprised when it actually worked after Naruto took a deep breath. Asuma sighed. "Ok Naruto you have proven your point and I'm sorry if I insulted all your hard work I didn't mean it to be personal." He took a drag from his cigarette before he turned to their client. "We will take out the bandits after were done with our meal." He said and Naruto smiled. "and if anything goes south than we can blame Naruto." Asuma said as Naruto pouted and the rest of team ten laughed at Naruto's expense.

Once team ten and Naruto finished eating they walked outside the restaurant "Alright Naruto I want you to go tell Jiraiya were you are going to be, also ask him if he is willing to help at all, that would put me at ease. Either way meet us at the gate in half an hour." He ordered and Naruto nodded and sped off.

Naruto headed for the hotel and quickly scribbled down a note. And gave it to the girl at the front desk "Can you give this to an old man with really long white hair and a red vest when he checks in?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you" He left her with a few bills as thanks and he waited the rest of the 30 minutes in hiding, hoping not to run into Jiraiya or team ten till the time was up. Once he was done waiting he went to the gate and team ten greeted him. "Sorry to say but erosennin couldn't join us, he said he had some Sennin level research to do." He lied. "But he did say it was smart to get some more experience under my belt." He lied again with a smile.

Asuma nodded. "Alright then but I don't want any of you to try and take on Akazi by yourselves, either wait for me or take him on together and no matter what you need to stick together got it?" He asked and they all nodded. "good now lets get going." He said and they jumped off towards the bandit camp.

**Akazi's bandit camp**

Hidan and Kakuzu were outside the bandit camp. "C'mon Kakuzu why don't we just go in and slaughter everyone?" Hidan asked with discontentment.

Kakuzu turned to his partner, "because you fool if we attack head on, Izaki might recognize us as akatsuki and will try to run away and take the 3 tails with him, and for that reason were going to hit the back of the camp where he is holding up so he doesn't have a chance to run." he explained very irritated "And seeing how you need to stay away from him, leave him to me while you secure the baby and kill the rest of Izaki's men got it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yaya don't have to be a little bitch about it lets just get started." Hidan said as they moved in.

**Hotel in Murasawa**

Jiraiya walked into the hotel drunk with two women on his arms. "Hey there I need a room for the night." He said with a laugh.

The girl at the counter rolled her eyes and remembered the cute looking boy from earlier "Of course, also a young blond boy told me to give this to you if you came in." She said as she handed him the note which he quickly opened.

"_Dear erosennin, I decided to take your advice and try and go out with a girl, I found a nice and cute blond one and I'm taking her to eat and hopefully dancing I don't know when I'll be back just know I might came back with company._

_signed the next Hokage Naruto Uzumaki_

Jiraiya read the letter with pride and let loose a stream of tears. "YES I finally have a student that might follow in my footsteps Kami knows Minato never did." He pockets the note and turned to the ladies. "Well ladies I think we need to celebrate my apprentice becoming a man." He growls lecherously and he takes his room key then leads them to the room.

**A mile away from Akazi's camp**

Naruto suddenly shivered. "Naruto whats wrong?" Ino asks.

"I don't know but I just got a feeling my name was defiled or something." He said with a disgusted look.

Asuma stopped the team outside the bandit camp. "Alright were here, I'm going to scout them out, wait here." He said and then disappeared He reappeared a few minutes later. "Alright almost all of them are normal bandits but around 3 of them seem to have genin to Chunnin level chakra and another has jounin level that's probably Akazi so your going to split into 2 teams one assault one support on each, Shikamaru and Chouji on team one, Naruto and Ino on team 2" They all nod "Alright here is the plan, me and team 1 will hit the north gate in the front, we will then split up, from there I'll go to the eastern half to fight the jounin, and you will go to the western half. Team 2 will go in from the south western wall when their all distracted, I want you two to go to the main building, clearing any enemies you find along the way, and see if you can find any hostages if you do than your mission is too protect them in anyway possible, if things get too out of hand then get them and flee understand?" He asked and team 2 nods. "Good, now team 1 if you clear out the western half of the camp I want you to go to team 2's location and assist them in any way possible, team 2 once you get any and all hostages out safely rendezvous with team 1 join together and take out any stragglers that may be left understood?" He asked and they all nodded. "Ok team 2 go get into position wait for us to make enough of a commotion then proceed, lets go." He said and they split up, Asuma and team 1 went a little ways outside the gate. "Ok let me go in first and take down the initial wave, after about 1 minute I want you to charge in as well, I will then use a large explosive note to alert the camp and give Ino and Naruto their chance." the nod in understanding "Alright good luck you two and don't die." He took a deep breath, pulled out his trench knives and charged, he quickly beheaded the first two guards and another guard raised the alarm and then charged the jounin, he was dispatched with a fast fire jutsu and Asuma continued to cut his way though their forces, he soon saw Chouji and Shikamaru enter the fight Chouji was using his expansion techniques to knock them unconscious, while Shikamaru was paralyzing them with his shadows and taking them out with ranged weapons. Asuma soon pulled out a large explosive note and attached it to the ground nearby a bunch of empty tents and let it explode the sound of the blast was definitely loud enough for the whole camp to hear, so he hope he bought team 2 enough of a distraction. He stopped this thought when he heard a loud explosion come from the back of the camp at the main building where team 2 was supposed to go. "I have a bad feeling about all this." He said out loud.

"As you should." A man said as he stepped in front of the jounin.

Asuma recognized the man as the jounin level chakra source. "So the mighty Akazi came to see me personally, I guess I should be honored." Asuma taunted.

the man laughed. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not akazi-sama, I am Hiyate and I am Akazi-sama's right hand man." He said with a grin.

Asuma began to panic "_crap if this guy was the jounin level chakra source than where was Ikazi?_" He thought as he charged the man. "It doesn't matter who you are I'm going to finish you anyway." He said as he launched a wave of fire at Hiyate.

Hiyate smiled. "Just try not to die too quickly, leaf trash." He taunted with a smirk

**4 minutes before**

Hidan and Kakuzu had cut down the few guards at the back of the camp without alerting the whole camp, and soon found Akazi personal quarters and they walked in, as soon as they opened the door Ikazi launched several weapons towards them, which they expertly dodged. "And who might you two be?" He asked with a grin. "Bounty hunters that have come for my head?" He asked his smile never faltering.

Hidan laughed "In a way I guess we kind of are bounty hunters, but that's not the only reason were here see not only are we here for the prize on you head, but were also here for the 3 tailed brat as well, so why don't you tell us where she is and we might let you die painlessly." Hidan said with a sick grin

Akazi grin faded. "wait how could you two possibly know about her?" he asked with a little fear.

Kakuzu answered "our organization has taken an interest in the demon containers that is all dead men need to know." he said In a cold voice.

Akazi was now sweating. "oh Kami...black and red cloaks your the akatsuki arnt you?" he asked and they smiled "s_weet Kami I am screwed I have only heard rumors about the group their all s rank criminals if its true than I have no chance against both of them._" he thought. "Shit if you want her than take her shes in the basement below the building juts please don't kill me." He begged

Kakuzu growled. "I hate cowards and besides our mission was for your head and to get the child, so I don't care how much you beg you are going to die." He said as he got into his stance, but before anyone could do anything the building shook and they heard a huge blast come from outside. That was all the distraction Akazi needed, he activated a switch and several explosive seals went off as he surrounded himself with metal, the explosion blew up the entire top half of the building. After the explosion he didn't stick around, and he jumped out of the wreckage and ran a fast as he could away from the S ranked criminals. Kakuzu and Hidan pushed the wreckage off of themselves. "Grrrr dammit Hidan go retrieve the 3 tails then kill everyone, I don't care how. I'm going after Ikazi" He said and jumped after the metal user.

Hidan smiled. "Huh not like Kakuzu to get all worked up, I guess he hates to be out smarted, cant wait to give this report ha." He said with a chuckle as he made his way to the basement.

**With Ino and Naruto at the start of the attack**

They saw Asuma and team 1 begin their assault and they got themselves ready, soon they heard Asuma's explosive note and they sprang into action, they stopped in their tracks when they heard a second explosion and saw half of the main building explode. "Shit we need to hurry and get anyone in there out c'mon." Naruto said and Ino followed him towards the ruined building, they were surprised that there wan no guards inside or outside the building but they weren't complaining. They stopped in their search of the building when they found a flight of stairs that led into a basement. They nodded to each-other and went downward. They hid on the walls and looked into the only door, What they found was a a large dank cavern like room with several weapon racks and scrolls everywhere, it seemed to be the storage area for everything the bandits stole, it also contained a crib in the back and in the middle of the large room two man were talking. One looked like a ninja if his battle garb and weapons were anything to go by, while the second was a man with silver hair and wielding a triple bladed scythe he was wearing a ripped and singed black and red cloak. Naruto looked scared as hell and the men began to speak. "Alright give me the 3 tailed baby and I'll make your death quick." The silver haired man said.

The other man scoffed not a chance Akazi-sama entrusted me with the demon, so there is no chance your getting her." He said.

"Well that's fine too, but just know your death is going to be quite painful now." He said with a laugh.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Ino. "Ino listen and don't argue with me. Do not I repeat do not approach the man with the scythe, he is way out of our league, he will kill us in an instant and whatever you do don't let him cut you, he will use a ritual with your blood to kill you got it?" He said and she nodded while looking terrified. "Ok here's the plan, I'm going to use the henge to turn into a small rat, and once I do I'm going to wait for my chance and grab the baby once I do I'll fill the room with shadow clones and try to escape, while I do that can you rig the hallway with explosives that will go off once were out of the room?" She nodded and started taking seals out. "Good wish me luck" He said as he henge'd into a rat and scurried to the end of the room.

It didn't take long for Hidan to chop the mans legs off, because the ninja had decided to charge him head on. Hidan sighed "If only you tried to take me on from a distance I might have had a little more fun with you dumb ass, ahh well my ritual awaits." He said and turned black and white ready to sacrifice the man to his god. When he suddenly heard footsteps, looking back he saw that the crib was now empty, looking to the entrance he saw a blond kid wearing an orange jumpsuit trying to sneak away, Hidan couldn't help but laugh. "And where do you think you are going with that?" He asked in a innocent tone.

Naruto froze and chuckled. "Well she needed a diaper change and 'Kage bunshin no jutsu' (shadow clone technique). He yelled and about fifty Naruto's poofed into existence and they all charged Hidan who killed 10 of them in one swing while Naruto made a break for the exit.

Hidan was pissed. "Shit fucker I cant believe you know this jutsu, lucky fucking bastard." He said as he started carving through each of them until the room was empty. He then charged towards the exit and was halfway down the hallway when he heard a hissing noise and he saw that several dozen explosive notes were about to blow. "YOU MOTHERFU-" BOOOOOOOOOOOM.

On the first floor of the building Naruto gave the baby to Ino. "Ino I know that didn't stop him, here take the girl and get to the others I'll try to lead him away." He said.

Ino shook her head. "Naruto I saw what he did to that man I cant-" she was interrupted by Naruto's glare as his comforting blue eyes changed red and rage filled for a moment.

"Ino I'm not going to ask you again get the hell out of here and get your team away now, I wont have your deaths on my hands. NOW GO!" he yelled and Ino nodded and ran.

Ino looked back towards the building as she ran towards team 1_ "Naruto I was wrong about you everyone was. Your not the demon my parents call you, your not the dobe that couldn't protect anyone, for what its worth Naruto...I'm sorry._" She thought with tears going down her face thinking back to all the times she made fun of him or never stood up for him when he was mistreated "Don't you dare die for me...I'm not worth it." She said while cradling the baby in her arms.

Naruto saw her speed off and he sighed. "Whew at least shes, safe now I need to-" Naruto was cut off by the sound of rubble moving behind him. He summoned several clones and got ready for combat.

Hidan came out of the rubble with his cloak now completely gone and he was absolutely livid. "You." he growled out. "YOU FUCKING DICKLESS SON OF A BITCH, IM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU..." He paused as he took the boys appearance in" YOU OH FOR FUCKS SAKE I KNOW YOU, YOUR THE GOD DAMN NINE TAILED BRAT, HA LEADER SAMA IS GOING TO HAIL ME AS A KING WHEN I BRING YOU AND THE LITTLE BITCH TO HIM." Hidan yelled. And the clones charged him with kunai. "HA IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO PIGFUCKER?" He yelled as he swiped them in bunches.

Naruto kept on spamming his clones and had them charge while he was retreating away from the camp hoping to lead Hidan away from his friends. "_Alright I cant get near him, one cut and I'm done, so as long as I keep sending my clones he wont be able to reach me, I just need to make sure I do this better than I did with Neji"_ He thought grimly. "_I guess that means the rasengan is out too, if I even try it he will rip me to shreds, Besides this guy seems to be immortal._" He thought while Hidan shrugged off a kunai that landed in his skull. _"And seeing how he just took a kunai to the head and it healed right back I'm starting to believe it._" He sighed and continued to push out clones.

"CMON PIGFUCKER FACE ME LIKE A MAN NOT A FUCKING PUSSY." Hidan yelled as he threw his scythe in a wide arc killing at least 30 clones as he pulled it back by the rope on its end.

Naruto paled as he dodged a scythe throw and kept up with the clones. "_Ok wow he can use that thing like a chain whip holy crap I'm screwed._" He substituted himself with a clone just as he was almost stabbed. He had several clones transform into fuma shuriken to launch themselves at Hidan in hopes to catch him off guard and while it did, Hidan merely healed all wounds instantly. "_ok so he still takes the damage its just that it heals right away._" Naruto paled again "_how the fuck am I supposed to kill this guy oh man I am screwed._" He thought.

Hidan just continued his berserk rage. "SOONER OR LATER IM GOING TO GET THE REAL YOU BRAT AND IM GOING TO ENJOY DISSECTING YOU!" He yelled with an insane smile on his face. Only for it to disappear when a fuma shuriken was lucky enough to cut off his pinky finger on his left hand. "AHH YOU MOTHER FUCKER JUST FOR THAT IM GOING TO ASSRAPE YOU BEFOR I TURN YOU IN." Hidan yelled in rage.

Naruto turned green at the thought but noticed Hidan's finger wasn't growing back, all that happened was the wound sealed and it stopped bleeding "_Wait if something gets cut off it doesn't grow back?_" Naruto smiled. "_finally some good news now I just need a way to get him in pieces...HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?"_ he mentally screamed. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hidan had finally caught up to the blond.

"HA GOTCHA BLONDIE." He said as he raised his scythe in the air.

Naruto had no chance to dodge and he couldn't substitute in time. "_So this is how it ends?"_ he thought bitterly. As he closed his eyes ready for his death.

He noticed nothing happened and he opened his eyes and saw Hidan frozen but struggling. "WHY THE FUCK CANT I MOVE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Hidan screamed.

"Hey Naruto stop being troublesome and finish him already I cant hold him forever." Naruto heard behind Hidan and as he looked he saw Shikamaru and Ino who still had the baby in her arms, when he looked closer he saw that Shikamaru had Hidan in his shadow bind jutsu.

Naruto nodded and summoned 5 clones 2 on each side of Hidan and 1 with the original Naruto in the front, and together they charged 3 rasengans. Hidan laughed as he struggled. "YOU THINK THAT PUSSY TECHNIQUE CAN KILL ME? IM IMMORTAL BITCH." He spat.

The Naruto's all grinned. "You maybe be immortal, but lets see what happens when I BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF." Naruto yelled as he and his clones slammed the 3 rasengans at the immortals neck, effectively ripping it from the mans shoulders and his body fell with a thump to the ground. Naruto fell to the ground and the clones dispelled. "Whew I cant believe that worked, heh " He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto felt a huge pain on the top of his head as he looked up he saw tears streaming down Ino's face. "BAKA how could you force me to run away? how could you try to face an immortal S ranked criminal by yourself?" She yelled as Naruto shrunk. "Did you even think how everyone would feel if you died? Did you think how I would feel?" She yelled even louder as more tears came. "You bastard, I would feel like you sacrificed yourself just to save me, did you really want me to go back and tell everyone how you died to save a worthless nobody like me? Do you-" SLAP.

Ino was stunned as Naruto got up and slapped her across the face she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He wrapped her in a hug. "Ino never ever say your a worthless nobody, you are far from worthless, your your a kunoichi of team ten, your the envy of girls everywhere, your the gossip queen of Konoha, and your best friends with Sakura Haruno and your one of my friends. That sounds like a somebody with a lot of worth to me." He said and she cried even harder.

Ino finished sobbing right when Chouji and and Asuma arrived. "Naruto I'm sorry for slapping you, its just I thought I lost you before I had a chance to apologize for how I treated you in the past, you didn't deserve it at all and for that I'm so sorry." She said after wiping her tears.

Naruto smiled at her. "There was nothing to forgive Ino, because if you where sincere enough to apologize then your already forgiven" He said and she smiled back at him.

Chouji and Asuma looked at Shikamaru very confused. The Chunnin sighed "Naruto told Ino to run from a fight with an S ranked criminal while he stalled the guy, so she ran and got me and came back, together me and Naruto killed him. His body and head are over there or at least whats left of the head." He explained as he saw the shredded head seemed to be healing but the body wasn't.

Once the head fully healed Hidan started yelling again " COCKFUCKING ASSHOLES IM GOING TO KILL YOUR ASSES." The head screamed.

Asuma walked up to the head. "Who are you and why were you here?" Asuma asked the head.

The head grinned. "THE NAME IS HIDAN BITCH, i was sent here to retrieve that brat the blond bitch is carrying, she carries the 3 tailed turtle demon." Hidan said as Ino looked shacked and looked down to the baby. "That's right bitch your holding a demon and she is juts like-" He was silenced as Naruto gagged him and wrapped his head with ninja wire. Team ten looked at him confused.

Naruto chuckled. "3 things, one these guys always travel in pairs so I want to get out of here before his partner arrives, two I'm sure Jiraiya wants to be there for the interrogation, and three he was really starting to annoy me." He said as team ten sweat dropped.

"Naruto is right, if he has a partner than we need to make ourselves scarce and fast, take anything on his body and lets move the bandits are dead and we need to get back." Asuma ordered and they all nodded.

Naruto gathered the mans scythe and his ring a left with the team. "_Man when erosennin finds out about this I'm so screwed. Man I should have let this asshole kill me at least then I wouldn't have to put up with it for long._" He said with tears in his eyes.

About 10 minutes later Kakuzu arrived at Hidans body while carrying the head of Akazi. "You fool how could you have let yourself get chopped up?" He searched Hidans body for clues and noticed that his akatsuki ring was missing. "Shit leader is going to have my ass for this." he said as he picked up Hidans body and headed for a nearby akatsuki base.

When he arrived he called out to the leader and the others with his ring. Soon several ghostly figures appeared. The leader of the group looked at Kakuzu "Kakuzu what happened to Hidan, and where is the 3 tails?" He demanded.

Kakuzu let out a sigh. "leader-sama allow me to explain, we had found Akazi in a base filled with hired thugs, so in order to get to him without giving him a chance to flee we moved in with stealth and cornered him, unfortunately he triggered several exploding tags in the room and used the explosion to escape so as per your orders I had Hidan stay behind to retrieve the 3 tailed baby while I gave chase to Akazi, when I finally caught up to him he tried to fight me and was even able to kill one of my hearts. But by the end he fell to me and now his heart is mine. After the fight I returned to the base to find it in ruins and everyone was dead, and after much searching I found Hidans body far outside the base his scythe was missing as was his ring and the baby was no where to be found, so I grabbed Hidans body and brought it here to receive more orders." He said as he bowed to the ground.

The leader was furious, not at Kakuzu he had done everything right. No he was furious with Hidan who not only failed his mission but actually lost a fight lost his head and lost his akatsuki ring. "Rise Kakuzu you did well, Hidan was the failure here. But all is not lost, because knowing most mortals whoever took his head will try to turn it in for his bounty and when they do, we will retrieve it and you will reattach it to his body, then we will find out who took the ring then retrieve that too. But for now we wait. I want each of you to continue gathering bounties and finding the locations of the other bijuu" they all nodded. "Good dismissed." He said and flashed out of existence

Kakuzu stood up and shook his head _"This is becoming more trouble than its worth, at this rate this entire organization is going to go up in flames._" He thought to himself as he sealed Hidans body. "N_ot to mention I have yet to make a single ryo from this gig, if things don't turn around soon then I might as well be rid of them all._" He mused as he headed to turn in Ikazi's head for the bounty.

**Team ten and Naruto**

Team ten and Naruto were heading back to Murasawa at an even pace seeing how they were no longer in a hurry, and because Ino refused to rush off at high speeds that might scare the baby. Naruto looked over to Ino. "Hey Ino can I see the baby?" He asked

Ino smiled to Naruto "Of course Naruto your the one that saved her." She said and held the baby to him.

Naruto thank her and looked at the baby in his arms. She had dark red hair and deep pupil less blue eyes he also noticed that her ears were flat against her her head and seemed to be slightly pointy. "_Must be her jinchuuriki trait like my whiskers._" He figured he held her up high and she giggled. "Hey there kiddo how you doing?" He said as he spun her around and played with her.

Asuma smiled at the pair. _"It's good to see that Naruto found someone like him, I just hope he doesn't get to angry when we have to take her back to Konoha and tell the council about her._" Asuma thought.

Chouji turned to his sensei "Sensei?" He asked getting Asuma's attention. "What did Hidan mean when he said she was the 3 tailed turtle demon?" He asked a little scared.

Naruto saw the fear and before Asuma could answer Naruto spoke up. "Shes not the 3 tailed demon Chouji, she is just the jinchuuriki of it." Naruto said glumly.

Chouji tilted his head in confusion. "Jinchuuriki? Whats a jinchuuriki?" He asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "A jinchuuriki is a person that has a demon sealed inside of them, they themselves are not the demon merely its container, so the baby isn't the demon just the jailer, so relax Chouji." Shikamaru said before Chouji might accidentally say something that would set Naruto off. He had figured out awhile ago that Naruto was the holder of the Kyuubi and he was sure Shino knew as well, neither of them cared because as far as they were concerned Naruto was a hero for holding it back. But he respected Naruto's privacy enough not to tell anyone.

Naruto silently sent Shikamaru a thank you and continued to play with the giggling baby. Ino turned to her sensei "Sensei what is going to happen to her?" Ino Asked

Asuma sighed he was really hoping no one would ask that in front of Naruto. "More than likely once Naruto leaves we will take the baby back to Konoha, and announce she is a jinchuuriki to the Hokage and council, then have her placed into an orphanage where we hope she will be adopted." He said looking over to Naruto who had a dark look on his face.

Naruto was deep in thought. _"No one will adopt, her no one will take care of her, they will just treat her like they did me, who am I kidding after they failed to kill me they will probably do worse to her, just to try and cut the demon population down to 1, and besides even I understand how much worse my life would have been if I was female. I cant let that happen to her. No I wont let that happen to her."_ He thought with conviction. "I doubt anyone will treat her fairly and I really doubt that anyone will adopt her so I guess that leaves me to do it huh?" He said with a smile as he continued to play with the baby.

Asuma shook his head. "Naruto your only 13 years old and not only that but you are supposed to be training with lord Jiraiya for the next 2 years or so there is no way for you to take her." He said and Naruto glared at him

"Do you have any idea how hard of a life she is going to have Asuma? Huh?" Naruto asked and Asuma stayed quiet. "I didn't think so." Naruto said darkly. "You may want to believe that our village is filled with nothing but good happy people that couldn't harm a child for what they contained, but your wrong, I have seen the worst the village has to offer and I sure as hell am not going to let her be exposed to it." He said as he held the baby close. "From this point on I will become this babies protector and father this I swear on my ninja way." He said with a voice that promised pain to all who would doubt him.

Shikamaru shook his head and grinned. "W_ell that settles that, after saying that, there is no way he is going cave in, sorry sensei but you lost this one too._" He thought.

Ino looked at Naruto in confusion. "_i know Naruto was mistreated for a long time but was it really that bad? I cant believe how much he is willing to do to protect her, than again he faced down an s rank immortal alone just so I wouldn't get hurt and I used to be one of the people that abused him but the question is why? Why would everyone treat him like that? Was it his parents where they a disgrace? No if that were true people wouldn't...call..him a demon...oh Kami"_ she thought as her eyes widened as she turned to look at Naruto and the baby. "_he is just like her he's...a jinchuuriki. Is that why everyone calls him a demon? Just because he contains one? But..but that's idiotic anyone that has spent even the least amount of time with Naruto would know that hes not a rampaging monster he sweet kind, caring, loyal strong, cute, funny...wait did I just say cute? No bad Ino bad. Besides even if he forgave me enough to date me... he deserves better."_ she thought sadly.

Asuma sighed "Lets just go talk to Jiraiya and we will discuss it from there."

Naruto suddenly froze. _"crap how the hell am I going to explain this to erosennin?_" he wondered

**Murasawa Naruto and Jiraiya's hotel.**

YOU DID WHAT!

Jiraiya was absolutely livid after hearing what Naruto had done, he was currently looming over the blond boy who was on his knees while looking towards the ground, while team ten looked on, Ino was holding the baby. "so you mean to tell me that even though I told you not to go after the baby you ignored my orders and did it anyway?" He seethed and Naruto nodded. "And because of that you ended up facing an S class criminal that wanted you dead." Naruto nodded again. "And finally and by far the worst part of all you had the nerve TO TELL ME YOU WERE NOT ON A DATE WITH A HOT BLOND AND YOU LIED ABOUT IT?" Everyone face faults and Jiraiya starts to cry. "I WAS SO HAPPY, I THOUGHT THAT I FINALLY HAD AN APPRENTICE THAT WOULD FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS TO FINALLY BECOME A LADIES MAN! Not like mister marry the first person I kiss Minato" He said bitterly

Ino decided to get a shot in at her friend. "Well you better hope not I mean Naruto's first kiss was Sasuke uchiha." She said with a grin as Naruto looked to her horrified and Ino smiled at him.

Jiraiya looked soulless "It all makes seance now, why the only girl you ever had an interest in was the flat chested pink haired girl." Ino giggle a little at that. "Why you have an obsession with the uchiha brat." He mumbled.

"I DONT HAVE AN OBSESSION!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya continued as if he didn't here Naruto. "So this is why you want to bring him back so bad, it has nothing to do with Sakura at all, you want him all to yourself." He said as he knelt down and started to scratch the ground with is fingernail.

Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji all shook their heads. Ino on the other hand had actually fallen to the ground laughing and Shikamaru had to take the baby.

Naruto could only do one thing at a time like this.

"IM NOT GAY!"

to be continued

authors note

hey yall just a few notes I want to address before I get comments first of all yes I know hidan is an s class ninja for a reason but I still think that if nartuo knew hidans powers before hand Naruto would win. Also before anyone says he would have a way out of the shadow bind I would like to say that yes he is strong nothing he has seems to make him super strong and yes ninja can power out of the shadow jutsu like tayuya did she had herself in her level 2 curse mark form which gave her extreme strength hidan had nothing like that.

Also I gotta ask you guys is starting a relationship with shizune and tsunade a bit much or do you think it is a fun idea? It wont be the main couple and they will only have a few moments but I want to hear your guys honest opinion about it so please comment on it.

Well I guess that's it I hope you enjoyed my new story I enjoyed writing it. Now if you will excuse me I have 2 chapters of the new team seven to finish

ironknucklevash is out


	2. Chapter 2 departure

Well here we are again I really didn't think I would start this before I did another chapter of team seven but what could I do I just got the itch to write this and it just wouldn't go away anyway I hope you like the chapter

I don't own Naruto or any characters.

Chapter 1 reunion recap

_Jiraiya continued as if he didn't here Naruto. "So this is why you want to bring him back so bad, it has nothing to do with Sakura at all, you want him all to yourself." He said as he knelt down and started to scratch the ground with is fingernail._

_Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji all shook their heads. Ino on the other hand had actually fallen to the ground laughing and Shikamaru had to take the baby._

_Naruto could only do one thing at a time like this._

"_IM NOT GAY!"_

chapter 2 departure

After everyone calmed down from laughing at Naruto Jiraiya got serious "Naruto what you did was beyond stupid." He said plainly. "Do you have any sense of self preservation? What made you think you could take on an s rank criminal by yourself?" He asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "I took him on because it was me that wanted to help get the girl and I wasn't going to put anyone else in danger because of my choice." He said casually.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Brat your not invincible, what you are is extremely lucky, there is no way you would have defeated someone that strong, even with help without a ton of luck on your side." He said.

team ten was looking back and forth between the 2 like they were watching a tennis match. Naruto got annoyed. "Well then how about instead of going to whore houses or writing in that book of yours you actually teach me something instead of chakra control?" Naruto responded.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Kid what I have planned for you requires you to have extremely good chakra control, so I'm not going to teach it to you until your control is up to my standards." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Fine whatever, but what are we going to do about her." he said pointing to the baby girl who was playing on the ground with a scroll Naruto gave her. "We cant just leave her." He said.

Jiraiya sighed "We will send her back with team ten, I will send Tsunade a message explaining the girls condition and let Tsunade handle it." He explained.

Naruto shook his head. "No way, I promised to take care of her and I always keep my promises." Naruto said defiantly.

Jiraiya cursed. "Damn you brat and your promises. Listen its to dangerous to have her with us while we train and you know why, you can take care of her in two years once we head back to Konoha, until then let Tsunade and the council take care of her she will be fine." Jiraiya said, not noticing Asuma wince at the mention of the council, Realizing this was going to go bad Asuma grabbed the baby and took his team out of the room and they all left, except Ino who stayed behind, she used one of her families spying jutsu to place a small portion of her soul into the room while they spoke. After she did that she went down to a cafe and waited for it to return when it was done.

In the room Naruto was shaking with rage. "The council? You want to put this babies fate in the council's hands?" He asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "She is a jinchuuriki Naruto, if she stays in our village then the council we need to know about her." he said.

"Why? So they can treat her like they did me?" Naruto asked barely hiding his rage.

Jiraiya looked down sadly "S_ensei told me he was ignored his whole life and thrown out of some shops, but I didn't think it would scar him this bad, I mean I have seen jinchuuriki with dozens of attempts on their life by the time they are 12, what Naruto went through couldn't have been as bad, not if he acts so happy all the time."_ Jiraiya figured, he pulled out of his thoughts and spoke to Naruto. "Naruto I know your life hasn't been easy because the council made it difficult for you, what with shops throwing you out and people ignoring you, but you cant let their mistrust cloud your judgment" he said.

Naruto looked on in shock. "Mistrust? They don't mistrust me they downright hate me." Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto they don't hate you, they just don't understand you, they fear what you carry nothing more." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was once again shaking with rage. "And you think everyone in the village is just going to except the fact that there is a second jinchuuriki living the village?" He asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto the people will follow what Tsunade says, she is the Hokage and will have full control of the situation, besides its not like the village will be out for her blood she is just a baby." he said and Naruto visibly calmed down. _"There finally I got him to calm down."_ He thought.

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya with disdain. _"He is so blinded by what he thinks his ideal village is."_ Naruto thought. Naruto sighed and put on his perfect fake grin. "Alright I guess your right erosennin, after all the Hokage is always in control, I'm sure baachan will make sure she gets treated better than I did." He said

Jiraiya nodded and smiled. "Good to see your thinking straight again now c'mon I think you little blond girlfriend will get worried if we stay in here to long." he teased.

Naruto turned red. "She's not my girlfriend you perv." he said embarrassed

Jiraiya smiled. "Whats the matter she not pretty enough for you?" He said nudging Naruto's side.

Naruto shook his head. "No nothing like that its just I like Sakura and I don't think someone like Ino would ever go for someone like me." he said a little sad.

Jiraiya frowned. "What? Why not kid your a catch." Jiraiya said trying to raise the kids spirits.

"Because Ino comes from a really important clan, hell she is going to end up as clan head one day so why would she be interested in nine tailed Naruto?" He asked. "The reason I went for Sakura was because she was from a civilian family and she didn't seem to have a hatred for me like other civilians, she just seemed to be annoyed at who I was not what she was told I was. I guess I took that as a sign I had a chance with her." he said .

Jiraiya shook his head. "Kid c'mon everyone deserves a chance at love, you included and just because the blond is from an important clan doesn't mean anything, shes from the Yamanaka clan not the Hyuuga or the uchiha, she can marry anyone she wants, she doesn't have a bloodline that needs to be kept clean or anything like that." he said.

Naruto looked confused. "But I thought her family used a mind bloodline or something like that." he said.

Jiraiya nodded. "That is partially true, you see there is different types of bloodlines, there is dojutsu or eye techniques like the Sharingan or the Byakugan, while there are bloodlines that effect a persons body like advanced healing or senses, then there are bloodlines that allow a person to use a sub element like sand, or wood. Finally there is a sub branch of bloodlines that allows someone to use non elemental jutsu, like the Nara's shadows or the Yamanaka mind jutsu, while it is true the jutsu are a family affair anyone can learn those jutsu its just that it isn't as easy, for example if your friend Shikamaru wasn't a Nara he could still learn the shadow techniques but it would be much harder, understand?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ya I do, but that doesn't change the fact that even if she can marry anyone she wants, she wants Sasuke and not me." He stated with a frown. And walked out of the room.

Jiraiya sighed as he shut the door. "Kid your hopeless, but hopefully one day you will realize that you deserve to find true love just like everyone else. Hell if everyone knew you were Minato's son no one would stop you from finding true love. I just hope he and Kushina forgive me and sensei for not telling the village your their son, but one day it will all pay off kid, so please just be patient with me." He said out loud as if trying to reassure himself. "Well I guess I better spend what time left I have here in some better company" He said perversely as he started to drool. "Oh ladies" He sang as he jumped out the window towards a local gentleman's club.

The piece of Ino's soul that she left dispelled. In the cafe Ino nearly dropped her glass of tea as she was assaulted by the conversation she listened in on, she had to take a few breaths and sort through it just to make sense of it all. Once she cleared her head she went through it piece by piece. "_I was right Naruto is like her...he... he carries the nine tails? But...i thought the yondaime had killed it but... they lied to us... the yondaime sealed the fox into Naruto that night...I always noticed the adults always seemed to hate him, hell my mother is the kindest woman I know and even she told me to stay away...what were they all thinking when they did that too him why...would...they...oh Kami"_ tears started to stream down her face."_ I...i did it too...even if he forgave me, I still did it I still made fun of him I still hurt him. I remember the first time I ever bullied him... my parents never looked so proud._" Ino suddenly looked sick as she ran to the bathroom and threw up, when she was done she sunk to the floor of the stall and hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. "All this time, he dealt with it all and just smiled, and all I did was hurt him just to make my parents happy." She sunk deeper into her knees. "I need to make it up to him." she said out loud but she blushed when she reached the ending part of Jiraiya and Naruto's conversation. "He...he is more fragile than he lets on." She says sadly. "And your wrong Naruto I don't love him." she said sobbing even harder. In truth Ino lost interest in Sasuke when he betrayed the leaf village for revenge, when she saw how hurt Chouji was she cried herself to sleep for several nights knowing that because of Sasuke's selfish desire she almost lost someone she had known since she was a toddler, someone who was as close as a brother to her, that was the time when Sasuke uchiha became a bad memory for her. "Naruto I'm going to make it up to you no matter what." She said pulling herself up from the ground.

Later that night team ten decided to spend one more night in the town so they booked the room next to Naruto and slept. At about midnight a blonde figure was awake and his bag was packed, he left a scroll on the nightstand of the room and sneaked past his drunk off his ass sensei, he went to the crib that was in the room and gently put the baby that was in it into a baby carrier that he bought earlier that day. He sneaked out of the hotel not knowing he was being followed. He made it to the southern gate of the village and took a breath of relief. But nearly shouted in surprise when he heard a voice. "You know your not as stealthy as you think Naruto" Said a teasing voice from behind.

Naruto turned around and found a smirking Ino. "How did you follow me? I made sure everyone was asleep before I left." He said panicking

Ino smiled and shook her head. "Sadly Naruto my whole team knew you left, they woke up as soon as someone grabbed the baby from the crib, but they went right back to sleep because of a seal I prepared before we all went to bed." Naruto looked confused. "Before everyone went to bed I put a sleep seal underneath the mattresses of my teammates" She said happily.

Naruto was completely lost. "How did you know I was even going to leave?" He asked.

Ino laughed. "C'mon Naruto I'm a mind walker remember, almost everyone of my family becomes part of the interrogation department, we specialize in reading people, I knew you were going to do something drastic." She explained.

Naruto was still apprehensive. "If that's true than why did you not warn Asuma, better yet why did you help me?" He asked.

Ino for the first time of the conversation looked nervous, she knew if she revealed to much she might lose what little trust Naruto had in her. "Naruto...i heard the argument you had with Jiraiya when Asuma pushed us out of the room." She admitted.

Naruto looked shocked and shrunk back a little defensive "So you know what I contain then." he said as he jumped to a nearby building and started running

"NARUTO WAIT I DONT HATE YOU FOR IT." Ino yelled, but she got no response. She stared into space for a few seconds and fell to her knees crying. _"Good job Ino now he has no trust in you why did you tell him that you spied on him...why?" S_he thought sadly.

She continued to cry for a few more moments till she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked up at a scared looking Naruto. "You really don't hate me?" He asked almost sounding terrified to hear her answer.

Ino latched onto him and shook her head. "No you idiot I don't hate you." She said as she squeezed him tighter. She noticed he was very tense in the hug. "_Hes never had anything like this has he?_" she thought sadly as she let go and back up. "Naruto I know all about the fox and that the yondaime sealed it in you, and that's why the villagers all hate you." She said and he nodded sadly. "I understand its a cruel thing to do Naruto, but are you really going to put her and yourself in danger just so she can avoid some trouble?" She asked pointing to the baby.

Naruto shook his head. "Ino if I send her back she will be dead within the week." He stated.

Ino looked shocked. "What? But how could that be? Who would want to kill her, those akatsuki guys you were talking about?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head again. "Sorry to say Ino but the village would kill her as soon as they could." He says sadly.

Ino shook her head in disbelief "What makes you so sure they would try to kill a baby in cold blood, even if she is a Jinchuuriki I don't think they would go that far." She said hoping she was right.

Naruto sighed and handed Ino the baby. "Hold her for a second please." He asked and Ino took her.

Naruto then took off his shirt much to Ino's embarrassment "wh...what are you doing you Baka" She said looking away with a blush.

Naruto chuckled and brought his hands into a hand sign. "Ino look" he said and he started to channel chakra.

Ino looked back at him and had to steady herself on a nearby wall. When Naruto had finished channeling he looked like a entirely different person. His hair was the same, he had the same eyes, he didn't even grow or shrink. No what was different was the fact that Naruto's skin was riddled with every type of scar imaginable, in truth there was more scarring then regular skin, his face was a jumbled mess of destruction and his entire body had burn marks ranging from cigarette burns to branding irons, Ino even saw several names on the boys body as if they had been edged into it with a blade, but the name that drew he attention was the name carved onto Naruto's forehead 'Asuka' the name of Ino's mother. Ino once again found the the sick feeling returning to her and she put the baby down and turned to the nearby wall and promptly threw up, Naruto rushed to her and started stroking her back trying to sooth her. When she was done she turned to Naruto with tears in her eyes. "...The villagers?" she asked scared to here the truth.

Naruto nodded his scarred head and channeled some chakra the scars then started to regenerate as if it were a wound closing. "The fox was always able to heal the wounds and scars, but I can always bring them out whenever I want." He said sadly.

"Naruto how could they do that, I mean you had nothing to do with the fox, how could they hate you so much that you would get that many scars and death attempts on your life, when did they stop?" She asked with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Naruto put an arm around her and sat down with her while he put the sleeping baby in between them. "They stopped once I become a ninja, once it got to that point it would become a ninja problem and the civilian council wouldn't be able to protect the ones that did it, funny part is the attacks stopped the very day I graduated, so I think the council warned all the attackers ahead of time." He said bitterly as Ino snuggled into Naruto's side crying worse and worse the more she heard. "Ino I know your not going to like hearing this." Ino stops crying and looks up at Naruto's pained face. "But all those scars? Those were only the scars I had gotten by the age of 5." He said grimly.

Ino lost it she pulled Naruto into a death grip as if she was scared he would disappear if she let go, and she gave off nonstop pained wails into his chest as he rubbed her back and the top of her head. After a good deal of time she finally stopped. "Naruto why?" She asks.

He cocks his head in confusion. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why do you fight for them? Why do you try to become the Hokage of a village that wants you dead?" she asks in pain.

Naruto smiled and held her closer. "Originally I thought that I should become the Hokage to gain the respect of the village so they would stop hating me and start respecting me. But on my first C rank mission that changed." He explained and he started his story. "Me and team 7 had been hired to guard a bridge builder, it was supposed to be a basic mission but it quickly went to hell, you see the builder lied about the mission threat and it turns out he was wanted dead by a tycoon named gato, who hired an A rank ninja named zabuza, during the time we were training to fight zabuza I ran into a boy named haku who taught me the way to real strength was to fight to protect those that are precious to me. Unfortunately haku was actually working for zabuza and he ended up taking a killing blow for him. While haku was an enemy I viewed him as a good man and a good friend, his death hit me pretty hard and as I helped bury him I swore to take what he said to heart. So to answer your question, I want to become Hokage of Konoha because that is where everyone I care about lives, that is their home so I want to become Hokage to protect them and what they believe in, and I don't care if the village hates me, I am going to protect them whether they want me to or not." He said with a smile.

Ino looked on in awe and smiled at the boy. She thought for a moment then blushed as she realized he was holding her in quite the embrace, she was about to remove herself but she found he was very comfortable, so she decided to stay like that until he decided to leave. "Oh that's right so whats your plan now? Your going to leave right?" She asks.

Naruto nods. "There is no way I'm letting the village come close to her?" He says as he points to the sleeping baby. "But I still need to protect myself from akatsuki so I'm probably going to go to another country to train by myself, not really sure where I just know that erosennin is stuck on taking her back so I guess my training with him is over. Not like he taught me anything anyway." He added bitterly.

Ino nodded and stood up with the baby. "Alright then give me like 5 minutes Naruto and I'll be right back." she said.

Naruto looked confused. "Wait what? Why do you want me to wait." He asks

Ino smiles at him. "Well you need to give me time to pack and write a note to Asuma." She says.

This confused Naruto even more. "uh pack for what and why would you need to write him a note?" He asks.

Ino giggled. _"man its really funny to lead him on._" she thinks to herself. "_ah well might as well spell it out for the knucklehead._" she decides. "Because silly you don't want me to come with you without my stuff, or telling everyone that I'm in safe hands do you?" She asks innocently as she waits for him to catch on.

Naruto thinks for a moment and nods his head. "Ya I guess that makes sense ok I'll wait here and you go...WHAT!" He exclaims.

Ino laughs "Man that was funny, but yes Naruto I'm going with you for several reasons. The main reason is because I owe you for saving my life, and don't try to downplay it because I wont let you." She says cutting him off. "I'm also going because of this little angel right here." She says as she hugs the baby closer but being careful not to wake her. "Third I'm going to keep you out of trouble because Kami only knows that by yourself your going to end up on some sort of deserted island in the middle of no where." She says with a playful jab and Naruto pouts. "and finally I'm going because I think its time I took my life seriously, I have always tried to just scrape by with my ninja skills and if you are going to train then you can bet I am going to as well." She says in a don't argue kind of way.

Naruto stood there with his mouth agape. "But, but what about your team or Sakura or your family?" he asks.

Ino scowls. "I think they will be fine." She says with venom at the mention of her parents.

Naruto sighs. "Well I can think of a lot worse partners, alright then come along. you said you needed your pack and to leave a note?" He asked.

Ino nodded. "Ya I cant just up and disappear, so I'll leave a note on my bed when I go grab my stuff, we don't need to worry about them stopping me, seeing how they should be asleep for another 30 minutes thanks to the seals." she explained.

Naruto went into a thinking pose for a minute. "Wait I have a better idea, go get your stuff and write the note like normal, but leave the note with my shadow clones I can have one of them transform into you so that they can buy us some extra time while we make a break for it." he said.

Ino smiled. "Smart thinking, because I know they are not going to be happy about us leaving, I just really hope lady Tsunade doesn't mark us as missing nin." She says worryingly.

Naruto shakes his head. "Don't worry to much about that, I left my own scroll telling her exactly why I did what I did, it should stop her from marking us. But if she does I'll take the full blame and say I kidnapped you." he explains.

Ino looks at him sadly. "A_gain he is willing to give everything up to protect someone else."_ She thinks sadly. "Fine but don't expect me to let that happen, were in this together no matter what." she says.

Naruto sighs again. "I just can win with you can I?" He asks with a smirk.

Ino smirks right back. "Nope and you better get used to it, otherwise this is going to be a long 2 years for you." She says with a chuckle that Naruto matched. "Alright take her." she says handing the still sleeping baby off to her fellow blond. "I'll be right back." She says and she sped off. After 20 minutes Ino returned with her traveling pack and gear. "Alright lets move." She says and Naruto makes 2 clones and 1 of the transforms into Ino. Ino gives the clone the note. And they sped off as fast as they could without scaring the baby.

**Hotel 10 minutes later.**

Team ten were finally waking up now that the seals were wearing off. Asuma shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and noticed that Ino and her stuff was missing. He looked over to the two boys he was with and noticed they saw Ino was missing as well. They all said the same thing. "Crap".

Team ten quickly ran to each of the exits of the village trying to find tracks that would lead to Ino or Naruto and were surprised to see both of them standing at one of the gates looking like they were waiting. 'Ino' smiled as they came over. "Hey guys what took you so long to wake up?" She asks with a giggle.

Team ten sweat drops "Naruto why do you have a clone trying to be Ino?" Shikamaru asks.

'Naruto' shook his head. "That obvious huh?" He asks and they all nod their heads. 'Naruto' sighs and Ino poofs back into a Naruto clone.

"Where is she Naruto and what are you doing out here." Asuma asks.

"Well she had something important to do with the original me." He says with a smile.

Asuma blinks. "Wait your a clone too?" he asks and it nods. "Then why are you telling us all this?" he asks.

The Naruto's smile at each-other and hand Asuma Ino's note then walks back to the gate. "Because were just a distraction." They said and poofed away.

Asuma sighed and read Ino's note. "Shit c'mon we need to track them now." He say with urgency and they speed off.

Several miles away Naruto suddenly reacts to the clones memories ."Huh?" he says out loud

Ino turns to him "Whats up?" she asks

Naruto turns to her. "It seems like I get the memories of my clones, because I just got an image of them giving your team your note." He says

Ino thinks for a second. "So doesn't that mean you could use those clones for training?" she asks.

Naruto thinks about it. "Ya I guess I could, huh wonder why no one told me about this?" he wonders

Ino looks down a little sad. _"his sensei wouldn't have held him back on purpose would he?_" she wonders to herself.

"Guess no one ever thought about it as a training method, ahh well I better set some more fake trails for them to follow." He says and brings his hand into a hand sign and summons several hundred clones to spread out while he and Ino head into a different direction.

Ino turns to Naruto as they keep running. "Naruto might I ask where we are going?" she asks.

Naruto smiles. "Ya I don't mind, you see we have to go somewhere that that either Konoha wont think to look or will never find us. So that means we either need a place that isn't obvious or where a daimiyo or someone important will protect us. Also we need a place that has ninja so we can actually get some training." He explains and she nods. "I might as well ask is there any place like that your team would be welcome at?" He asks and she shakes her head he sighs and continues. "Then that means its up to the places I have been to. We cant go to wave or sand that would be the first places they would look. And the only other places I can really think of that would help me while having ninja would be waterfall or spring." He says

Ino looks confused. "Wait why would spring help us." she asks.

Naruto smiles and tells her all about how he helped save the snow country and helped turn it into the spring country. "But I'm not sure if they would be able to train us, so I think that waterfall is our best bet." He explained and she nods.

Meanwhile with team 10 they had tracked the runaway blonds pretty far until they came to an impasse. Asuma shook his head and sighed. "Kami sometimes I hate shadow clones." He said as he looked at what seemed to be about fifty different tracks leading everywhere. Whats worse the sky darkened and started to drizzle. "Oh ya that figures now we cant even call in a tracking team because the scent will be gone. What kind of god is protecting those two?" He wonders out loud.

Shikamaru sighs. "I never would have thought that either of them would abandon the village like that." he said.

Asuma shook his head. "Neither of them abandoned the village, according to Ino's note she is going to train with Naruto for the next 2 years and come back with him, I just hope Tsunade sees it that way." He says and they walk back to town that was still asleep in the night. "_I really have no idea how I am going to explain this to Jiraiya._" he thinks to himself.

**With Naruto and Ino **

Naruto and Ino stopped in a nearby cave. "Ok I need to do something real quick." He says and he bites his thumb and does several hand signs. "Summoning jutsu" he says and slams his palm down there was a poof of smoke and a small red toad was summoned. "Hey kichi how goes it." Naruto asks.

The small red toad hops up and down. "Hey bro it's been too long since you last summoned me, you got any snacks?" The toad asks and Naruto tosses him a bag of chips he stole from Chouji . "Thanks bro!" the toad says as he starts to chow down.

Naruto smiles at the toad. "No problem but I do need a favor, can you tell me if erosennin can track me using the toads?" He asks the toad.

Gamakichi thinks for a minute. "Well kinda, he can ask the toad elders where you are and they can tell him, but if you don't want to be found then I can relay the message to the elders and they wont help him because it would be an conflict of interest between summoners which we are sworn to stay out of." he explains.

Naruto smiled. "Kichi you convince them to keep Jiraiya off of me and ill have a feast for you the next time I summon you." He says and Gamakichi starts to drool.

Gamakichi wipes his mouth. "Gotcha bro I'll tell them right now." He says and he poofs away.

Ino looked over to Naruto. "Wow Naruto I'm impressed you thought of that." She said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ya well when Jiraiya does nothing but mental training, I kind of had plenty of time to think about things." He explained he laid out his bedroll. "C'mon we better get some sleep if were going to head out early I'll take first watch." He said and Ino nodded slipping into her bedroll with baby next to her quickly falling asleep. Naruto looked over to her and sighed, The main reason he wanted to go alone was so he could try and convince the fox to help him, but if Ino was nearby he couldn't risk using any of the foxes chakra. "I might as well at least talk to the bastard." He says as he gets into a meditative state.

**Naruto's sewer mindscape**

Naruto appeared in front of a cage with a seal on it. Behind the bars was a large pair of evil eyes. Naruto smiled. "Hey fox hows it going?" he asks

**The fox smiles a toothy smile. "WELL WELL WELL IT SEEMS MY CONTAINER HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO VISIT ME OF HIS OWN ACCORD, INSTEAD OF NEEDING TO DO IT WHEN HE ALMOST DIES." The fox says with a laugh. "SO WHAT DO I OWE THIS GREAT HONOR?" he says sarcasticly. **

Naruto stepped forward. "I'm here to talk fox nothing more." he stated.

**The fox scoffs. "YA IM QUITE SURE. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK? THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE YOU CAME IN DEMANDING RENT AS YOU SAY." the fox says**

Naruto stayed calm if he wanted the foxes help then he needed to relax. "The truth is fox I'm going to need your help, the akatsuki are very powerful and if I'm not strong enough to beat them then they are going to take you and every other bijuu in the world and conquer it." Naruto explained. "And you cant tell me you would rather be a slave to them than help me." He said.

**The fox thought for a moment then laughed. "PLEASE YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU BECAUSE YOUR SCARED TO FIGHT THEM ALONE? AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I THINK WHATEVER THEY DO TO ME WILL PROBABLY BE JUST AS BAD AS SITTING INSIDE OF YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY, SO WHAT EXACTLY IS MY INSENTIVE FOR HELPING YOU?" He asks.**

As much as he tried Naruto finally lost his cool. "You damn fox do you think I have a choice here? I would rather never have to deal with you at all if I could help it, but the akatsuki are after you and therefore after me, and I'm stuck with you and your stuck with me so unless you want to be used like some sort of puppet against you will, than so be it don't help me and get captured, because as long as your alive and around they wont stop hunting you." Naruto yelled with a glare.

**The fox stayed silent and had an expressionless face on. He thought about what Naruto said and sighed. "BRAT YOUR RIGHT THAT I DONT WANT TO BE A PUPPET." he says and Naruto smiles. "BUT IM TIRED BRAT." he says with a sigh. " FOR THE PAST CENTURY I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS REALM AND TRAPPED INSIDE OF HUMANS. SO I WILL MAKE YOU A DEAL, I JUST HOPE YOU CAN TAKE IT." the fox says with a grin.**

Naruto looked apprehensive but took the bait. "Alright fox whats this deal." he asks.

**the fox smiles. "TO PUT IT SIMPLY I WANT YOU TO KILL ME." the fox explains.**

Naruto looked shocked. "Why would you want me to kill you?" he asks.

"**BECAUSE IF YOU KILL ME I WILL RETURN TO THE DEMON REALM AND THEN THE AKATSUKI WONT BE ABLE TO GET ME, IT SOLVES BOTH OF OUR PROBLEMS." the fox says.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Except for the fact I would face the akatsuki alone without your help." he says.

**The fox laughs. "I GUESS THATS TRUE. ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT I SWEETEN THE DEAL, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A BLOODLINE AND WE CALL IT EVEN?" The fox says.**

Naruto was surprised. "You can give me a bloodline?" he asks.

**The fox smiles. "ITS NOT LIKE I CAN GIVE YOU ANY BLOODLINE IN THE WORLD, I CAN ONLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING I CAN DO." he explained and Naruto nods. "SO THE BLOODLINE I WILL GIVE YOU IS CALLED FOX FIRE. IT WILL GIVE YOU THE ABLITY TO USE FIRE AND WILL TURN ANY FIRE JUTSU YOU USE BLUE, NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT WILL MAKE THEM MUCH STRONGER THAN IF YOU WERE TO CAST A NORMAL FIRE JUTSU." the fox explained**

Naruto was close to bouncing off the walls. "That sounds awesome so does that mean my fire jutsu would completely destroy Sasuke's?" he asks.

**The fox nods. "YES BUT DONT THINK YOU CAN USE THEM WITHOUT TRAINING. THE FIRE IS STRONGER, NOT INVINCIBLE. BUT I WILL EVEN ADD IN THE ABILITY TO COMBINE IT WITH YOUR WIND ELEMENT." the fox says.**

Naruto looked confused. "Wait I have a wind element?" and the fox nods. "Awesome I get 2 elements and I can combine them woot eat that ya bastard uchiha!" he yelled.

**The fox chuckled. "ALRIGHT BRAT THERE IS ONE MORE OBSTACLE WHAT YOUR LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW IS ONLY HALF MY STRENGTH, AND UNFORTUNATLY THE TOAD SAGE HAS THE KEY TO MY OTHER HALF. SO THE ONLY WAY FOR THIS TO WORK IS THAT YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BREAK THE SEAL OURSELVES WITHOUT THE KEY." the fox explained.**

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked confused.

**The fox grinned. "SIMPLE TEAR OFF HALF THE SEAL AND RELEASE ENOUGH OF MY CHAKRA THAT I CAN STAND BESIDE YOU WHEN WE TAKE ON THE SEALS DEFENCES." he says**

"Couldn't I just tear it all of and give you all your strength?" Naruto asks

**the fox laughs. "YES I SUPPOSE YOU COULD BUT THEN YOU WOULD ACTIVATE WHATEVER DEFENCES THE 4TH HOKAGE SET UP ALONE, IF YOU DO HALF NOW AND HALF LATER I CAN AT LEAST HELP YOU FIGHT WHATEVER COMES AT US, OH YA JUST A HEADS UP YOU DO THIS AND WE LOSE THEN I WILL BE RELEASED INTO THE WORLD UNABLE TO GO TO THE DEMON REALM AND YOU WILL DIE, SO I HOPE YOUR READY." the fox said with a smile.**

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." he says as he tears off half the seal. Suddenly a great deal of demonic energy is released from the cage and Naruto is blinded with red light. When he opens his eyes he sees the fox is still behind the cage but seems to be unconscious and only has 4 tails. Naruto suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a feral looking man with red hair behind him. "fox?" he ask the man as he barks out some laughter showing his fangs. The man wasn't wearing a shirt and his blood red pants were torn below the knees on his back was a large tetsubo with a fox head on the end.

**The man looks down at the kid and offers him a hand up. "I gotta admit kid, you got brass balls if you were willing to even give me this much power. So are you ready? Because if not then its goodbye living because there is no way you are going to live through all this demon chakra in your system." He says with a feral smile. Naruto smiled his own foxy smile and nodded. "good then rip that seal and get ready." he said as he pulled the tetsubo off his back**

Naruto went up to the seal and gripped it. He was about to rip it off when the chakra started to swarm around it and a hand appeared and grabbed Naruto's arm. When Naruto looked to the owner of the arm he saw the fourth Hokage holding it with a frown on his face. "Naruto you cant do this." He said and he pulled Naruto back. "Naruto why are you..." the fourth notices the human fox and face palms. "Naruto why are you trusting the fox like this he will do anything to get free." he says.

**the fox smiles. "Ah you know too well Minato but to be honest I made a deal with the kid and I plan on following through with it, so let us through so we can get on with our lives." the fox said**

the fourth shook his head. "Naruto please come with me we need to talk." he said as he lead Naruto away.

Naruto looked to the Kage. "How do you know my name and why did you choose me for the fox?" he asked.

the Kage looked sad. "Naruto I chose you because I couldn't ask a parent to do what I couldn't." he said and Naruto looked confused. "I'm your father Naruto I chose you to carry on my will so that you could protect the village like the hero I know you are." he explained.

Naruto was in shock. Then glared at the older blond and punched him in the gut. "HERO? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THEY ALL SEE ME AS?" He yells and Minato looks confused. "THE VILLAGE THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL SEVERAL HUNDRED TIMES BY THE TIME I WAS 8 YEARS OLD. THEY MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, EVERY DAY I HAD NO FREINDS, NO ONE TO PROTECT ME, THE ONLY TIME I HAVE EVER BEEN HAPPY WAS LAST YEAR WHEN I BECAME A GENIN THAT WAS WHEN THE BEATINGS STOPPED, THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME I COULD FEEL SAFE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I FELT SAFE WHEN I WAS ON DANGEROUS MISSION THAT I RISKED MY LIFE ON YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face as he beat on his fathers chest who was in shock.

The Hokage brought his son into a hug who struggled but finally calmed down. "Son I'm so sorry, I thought that if I wished for you to be seen as a hero, than they would forget their anger and respect my last wish, I'm sorry I put to much faith in the village and the council." He let go of his son and bowed low. "Please forgive me son." he said with tears falling to the ground.

Naruto looked on in anger but he saw the pool of tears and softened, he sighed and brought his dad into a hug. "Despite how much I hate you, I'm just glad you didn't abandon me. For the longest time I thought you and mom left me after I got sealed, I'm glad that you did love me." he says.

the Hokage smiles and nods. "Naruto are you sure about this plan of the fox? I mean if this doesn't work your body will die and he will be free." He says.

Naruto nods. "trust me dad I know I can do this. I'm your son after all, besides I'm pretty tolerant to pain thanks to the villagers." He said and the Hokage flinched and shook his head.

"If your sure then lets go, we still have one last person to meet after we fuse the Kyuubi chakra." the Kage said.

"But what about the key? The fox said we would need to face some sort of guardian to get the power." Naruto says as he walks back to the cage.

The Kage smiles. "Normally that's true but I know the coding of the seal and the key seeing how I'm the one who made it, so we don't need the key but we still need one last persons help seeing how she is in charge of the other chakra." he explained.

"Who?" Naruto asked

Minato looked down with a smile "You mother." he stated and Naruto looked amazed and was barely containing himself.

**They quickly made it back to the cage. And the fox was waiting. "So whats the verdict?" he asked.**

The Kage sighed. "Were going to go along with your insane plan, but Naruto needs to go up to the seal with me and call upon the other chakra." He says and nods to Naruto who nods right back. "Ok lets get started." He said as he put his hand to the seal and began to unlock it, he motioned Naruto to come help and he did, together they were able to pull enough of the chakra for it to take the form of a red headed woman. When she looked around she gasped when she saw her family. "Welcome back honey id like you to meet our son Naruto." Minato said as he motioned to the boy.

The woman took one look at Naruto and bull rushed him with a bone breaking hug. "Oh my baby look at you, your so handsome just like your father, oh I cant believe I get to see you." She said in tears and Naruto had the worlds largest smile on his face as he returned the embrace. "You must tell me how you have been." she gasps. "Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty you must tell me everything." she says as she fusses over her son.

Minato walks over and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Son I know it would be hard but I want to know as well." He says and Naruto gets the meaning while Kushina looked confused. Naruto sighed and explained pretty much his whole life but had to stop several times to cry into a family hug, by the time he was done both of his parents swore to come back from the dead and slaughter every civilian that took residence in the village. Minato was the first to stop ranting. "Fox I will allow this insane plan to happen on one condition." He says through his teeth.

**The fox raises an eyebrow. "and that would be?" he asks with a grin**

"If my son dies, I want you to go back to Konoha and slaughter every civilian there is." He says and Kushina nods.

**The fox laughs. "Not a problem, hell I'll even do it in this form so I only pick off civilians instead of ninja, so can we do this?" He asks.**

Everyone nods. And Naruto looks to his parents. "Mom dad I'm so glad I was able to meet you guys and I want you to know I love you." He says and gets into a group hug with his family and they smiled and dissapeared as their chakra ran out. Naruto took one last look and turned to the fox. "Alright fox I guess its time." He says and he goes to the seal. He stops right before he rips it off . "Hey fox I never got to ask but I never learned your name." He says.

**The fox looked stunned, and the he laughed again. "You never cease to amaze me brat, the name is Kurama, now hurry the hell up and free me I want to go home or go slaughter some civilians either way its win win." He says with a smile.**

Naruto smiles and nods to him. "Well its been fun." He puts his hand on the seal. "_everyone this might be the end for me but know that I care about all of you._" he thought before he tore the last of the seal off. Letting the demon chakra flood out of the cage and into the real world.

**Ino and Naruto's cave**

Ino was asleep when they baby suddenly started crying. Ino picked her up and tried to calm her down. She noticed that Naruto wasn't in the cave, but just outside was a bright red light. She went outside and gasped as she noticed Naruto was engulfed in flames and energy was pouring out of every exit of his body, The energy was shooting straight into the sky and was piercing the clouds. She heard Naruto's screams of pain but couldn't get near him because of the flames, she just stood there horrified holding the baby. "Naruto whatever your doing please get through it...please." She said out loud.

Naruto soon convulsed and the energy that flowed out of him suddenly exploded into the air in a large pulse, the last of the chakra she saw took the form of a feral looking man who smiled. **"Take care of the brat, he needs a strong mate to take care of him." **He said and laughed when she blushed. He then dissipated leaving an unconscious Naruto in his wake.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she ran to him she checked his pulse and found he was still alive and well. "You idiot stop getting yourself almost killed, my heart cant take it you bastard." she said with tears in her eyes as she laughed. She put the now sleeping baby back into the cave.

She went back to get Naruto she picked him up and he gave a happy sigh. "Thanks Ino-chan" he mumbled in his sleep.

she blushed. "Idiot don't think I'm not mad at you, when you wake up you are in so much trouble." She says as she sets him down. She brushes some hair out of his face. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun" she says as she takes watch.

Back at the town the rest of team ten had just reached the hotel room when a feeling of malevolent evil chakra reached the town. Everyone in the town fell to their knees at the sheer strength of the chakra but as quickly as it came it was gone, Jiraiya felt the chakra and woke up, he noticed Naruto was gone. "Dammit brat." he cursed and he ran out of his room and found team ten recovering from the chakra. "Where is Naruto?" He asked.

Asuma shook his head. "He and Ino left. Then he used shadow clones to spread his trail, we have no idea where they are. Ino left us a note saying she needed to get away from Konoha for awhile and that she would be training with Naruto." He said

Jiraiya looked stunned. "_I cant believe the brat would leave the village just to protect the girl, was he that scared of her being alone?_" He wondered. "Wait I got it." He exclaimed as he did a summoning jutsu and when the smoke cleared Gamakichi appeared. "Gamakichi tell the elders I'm going to see them about finding Naruto." He said.

To his surprise Gamakichi laughed. "Sorry no can due Jiraiya, you see Naruto already asked if we would stay out of this and the elders agreed seeing how we have to stay neutral between summoners." the toad explained.

Jiraiya's mouth was gaping. "Oh Kami how the hell did he know I was going to do that?" he said and Gamakichi left as Jiraiya starting to panic. "Ok calm down we can just get a tracking team and-" He was cut off by Asuma.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama but a huge storm just came in, any and all scents they left are long gone." Asuma explained.

Now Jiraiya was borderline freaking out. "Oh Kami Tsunade is going to kill, me she is going to murder me in the worst possible way I just know it." He said as he banged his head against the wall cursing blonds everywhere. He sighed and went back to his room to find the note Naruto left behind attached to a scroll, hastily he opened and read what was inside.

_Dear pervert_

_As you can guess I'm long gone by now, the reason I left is because I couldn't allow the village to take the girl, you may think the village will protect her but I know better, if you want to know what I'm talking about ask the old lady to dig up my medical files. Other than I want to thank you for being one of the few people to treat me like a regular human. Also please give the scroll that this is attached to to the old lady, she will be the only one who can open it. Also thanks for the training I have learned a lot from you, I never got to meet my dad but I like to think he would have been like you so thanks again._

_From Naruto future Hokage._

Jiraiya sighed and looked out the window. "Stay safe brat and don't die." He said and he went with team ten back to Konoha.

**Back at the cave 3 days later.**

Naruto woke up feeling like hell. "_Damn fox, he told me it was going to hurt but holy shit that was horrid._" He thought to himself as he sat up only to find some weight keeping him down. He looked and blushed as he saw an exhausted Ino cuddling him in his bedroll. "_Ok not what I expected._" He thought with a embarrassed grin. _"Well I can either wake her up and get hurt or I can lay here, let her wake up, then get hurt_." He thought then smiled. _"I'll go with option 2, she's warm._" He thought as he snuggled closer to Ino. Not really sleeping just enjoying the contact. "T_hanks fox, mom, dad." _ He thought with a smile and he wrapped an arm around Ino who smiled and cuddled closer to him. "O_h ya she is going to beat me worse than the old lady beats erosennin." _He says to himself, as he mentally chuckles.

**Konoha.**

"HE DID WHAT!"

To be continued

And done yay I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was definitely a lot of fun to write although I do feel like I could have done more with Naruto's parents but I just couldn't think of any way to bring them in even more. Ahh well once I get the time I plan on editing both stories and making them better at a later date I just don't know when anyway have fun guys I love yall.

Ironknucklevash is out


	3. Chapter 3 comfort

IM BAAAACK!

Holy crap I actually did another chapter of a story and man guys I apologies for how long this took I have had a new job and lots of problems at home so again I'm sorry this took so long but I'm back and I don't plan on abandoning this or any of my stories but I cant give you an exact time when the next chapter of this or team seven will come out hell I might even release an all new story next who knows just know I wont abandon my writing nor my fans I love you all

I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.

Chapter 2 adoption recap

_Naruto woke up feeling like hell. "Damn fox, he told me it was going to hurt but holy shit that was horrid." He thought to himself as he sat up only to find some weight keeping him down. He looked and blushed as he saw an exhausted Ino cuddling him in his bedroll. "Ok not what I expected." He thought with a embarrassed grin. "Well I can either wake her up and get hurt or I can lay here, let her wake up, then get hurt." He thought then smiled. "I'll go with option 2, she's warm." He thought as he snuggled closer to Ino. Not really sleeping just enjoying the contact. "Thanks fox, mom, dad." He thought with a smile and he wrapped an arm around Ino who smiled and cuddled closer to him. "Oh ya she is going to beat me worse than the old lady beats erosennin." He says to himself, as he mentally chuckles._

_**Konoha.**_

"_HE DID WHAT!"_

chapter 3 comfort

All of the denizens of Konoha turned their heads to the Hokage tower confused on what was so big that it made their Hokage yell at such a volume, inside however four men were currently cowering in a corner in fear of the strongest woman in Konoha's history, who was currently looking like she was a demon possessed as she wielded her Hokage desk like a large club. The only one in the room who wasn't scared was the Hokage's apprentice Shizune, who walked over to the Hokage and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and keep her from sending the poor guys into the basement. "Tsunade sama why don't we put the desk down and hear them out?" She asked and the Hokage turned her evil stare to Shizune who didn't back down, after a few moments Tsunade sighed and put the desk down and sat behind it, the men sighed in relief, Shizune heard that and giggled. "And if you don't like what you hear then you can end their chance at children." she said with another giggle as the men all paled at the Hokage's sadistic grin.

Tsunade got comfortable. "Alright you old pervert you said that Naruto left without a trace, please explain to me why he would leave and how the hell you weren't able to track him?" she asked sternly.

Jiraiya gulped and nodded. "Well I can think of a few reasons why he would leave, but he left a note for me telling me to give this to you." He said as he held out a small scroll. "He said you would be the only one who could open it and that we should dig up his medical files." He explained.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright Shizune go get the brats medical files, all of them, and bring them here." She ordered and Shizune nodded and left. "Now lets see what the brat left for me." She said as she channeled chakra into the scroll opening it, when it opened she gasped at its contents and a tear slid down her cheek, inside was a note and her grandfathers necklace, the one she gave Naruto on a bet. She picked up the note and started reading.

_Dear granny _Tsunade scowls.

_By the time your reading this I'm willing to bet you want to hunt me down and beat me senseless, and I wouldn't blame you, but you really don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, and to explain why I left I just couldn't let someone else go through what I did, I couldn't let the council get their claws on her and I wasn't going to risk her getting hurt while I'm away, I promised myself to take care of her and I will follow through with that promise no matter what, don't worry about me abandoning the village I promise to come back in 2 years just like I said, the only difference is I wont have erosennin teach me, not like he was that great of a teacher any way. I promise to come back stronger than ever and I'll take the necklace back, but for now I want you to hold onto it so you don't have to worry about me never returning, I worked too hard to get it not to come back for it. I guess this is it but before I finish I want you to know you were always there for me, and I want to thank you for treating me like family, I know I always call you an old granny but...i like to think of you as a mom or at least as close as you can get to it, so thanks again...Oka-san._

_Love Naruto Uzumaki the 6__th__ Hokage_

Tsunade stared at the note for what seemed to be hours with tears streaming her face, she smiled and folded the note and put it into her secret sake drawer, she wiped her eyes and turned to the men in front of her. "Alright I want this explained and I want it now, who was Naruto trying to protect? why did he say you weren't teaching him anything? Where the hell is your 4th member? And finally how the hell did he get away from you?" She asked with a glare.

Jiraiya decided to start. "I guess I'll start with why he though I wasn't teaching him anything, I was how to say, a little over optimistic when it came to how much I saw my last apprentice in Naruto." He said sheepishly. "I had thought that I would be able to train Naruto exactly the same way I did Minato and boy was I wrong, with Minato he took everything I taught him and he would branch those lessons into several different possibilities, when ever he learned something he would look into the far future. Naruto on the other hand has the worst case of tunnel vision when it comes to his training its unbelievable. While Minato would work on multiple projects at once Naruto will finish one ting at a time like his life depended on it, so when I had Naruto focus on chakra control so that I could teach him more jutsu, he took it as me being lazy and not teaching him at all. I should have realized that Naruto wouldn't be patient when he had a set time period." He said with his head drooping.

Tsunade shook her head and glared at him. "Are you really that dense? you have known Naruto for almost a year and you just figured out he has the patience of a fly?" She asked as he looked down. Tsunade sighed. "Fine whats done is done so how in Kami's name did he actually get away from you?" she asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well sadly the brat pulled one over on me, I mean I never thought he would leave without me so when he suddenly became so obedient I just thought he was going to prank me like all the other times, so I kinda got drunk and passed out, when I woke up the brat was gone and a huge rainstorm covered all his tracks, not only that but from what i gather from Asuma the brat used several hundred clones to make lots of trails even if we could follow." He explained.

Tsunade hung her mouth open. "Well cant you just ask the toads where he is?" She asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Sadly the brat was one step ahead of me and asked the toads to stay out of it, as such they have to stay neutral because it would be a conflict of summoners." He said.

Tsunade sighed and nodded if she and Shizune somehow became enemies then the slugs would stay out of it as well. "Alright now I want you to explain the day he left step by step, I want to know everything." She ordered.

Jiraiya nodded and started. "I guess it started when Naruto and I came across 2 members of akatsuki who were talking about a newborn that was the 3 tailed jinchuuriki, they also mentioned that a man named Ikazi was in charge of the baby, as much as it pained me I couldn't risk Naruto who was at the top of the akatsuki list for the 3 tails" He said pausing when Tsunade nodded in agreement. "So I decided that we would stay at the nearby town for one night gather some supplies then leave, when we got to the town I gave Naruto some money to go get some food while I resupplied and then I told him to meet me at the nearby inn when he was done, after I had done enough resea... resupplying I went back to the hotel and found a note the brat left with the receptionist. The note said that he found a cute blonde girl to take out on a date, so as you can guess I was ecstatic at the possibility he might have been following in my footsteps so I didn't really look into it." He said sheepishly and terrified as he could sense Tsunade was growing angrier by the second.

Asuma nodded. "I guess I'll take it from here. We had reached the village for our mission and we went to the restaurant where we were supposed to meet our client, unfortunately a local boy decided to hit on Ino and when Chouji tried to defend her the idiot just happen to call Chouji a certain word and ended up in a wall, I guess Naruto saw this and he walked into the restaurant and joined us, shortly afterword the head of the village joined us and gave us the mission, we learned the bandit group we were sent to eliminate was being led by a missing nin by the name Ikazi Kunumitsu, a jounin level ninja formerly of mist, as such I decided that this mission was too dangerous for just my team so I told the client that we would have to wait for reinforcements because of the threat level, that was when Naruto volunteered to join us and help us with our mission." He said pausing to let out a very long sigh. "Unfortunately I made a mistake when talking to Naruto." He said grimly.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow. "The kid isn't that hard to talk to Asuma, how could you possibly screw up with talking to Naruto?" She asked confused.

Shikamaru decided to answer for his sensei. "He made the mistake of downplaying Naruto's hard work." He said calmly as Asuma lowered his head, and then quickly ducked as a sake bottle flew at him and shattered on the wall.

It took a great deal of effort for Tsunade not to pound Asuma threw the wall and into the earth country. "Asuma you have 5 seconds to explain why the hell you thought to downplay his achievement's when he has given as much to this village as most jounin?" She asked threateningly.

Asuma brought his hands up in a defensive fashion. "I didn't mean to insult him, I just said that we needed someone with more experience with dealing with high ranked threats." He quickly said ducking just in case Tsunade decided to throw something bigger than a bottle.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes along with Jiraiya. "Asuma what the hell is wrong with you the brat has faced every level of threat there is and survived every single confrontation, he has faced down Orochimaru twice and nearly killed his apprentice, not to mention beating a full powered jinchuuriki by himself how the hell did you forget that." Jiraiya asked.

Asuma shook his head. "I really didn't forget it just slipped my mind, I mean just by being around the kid you never get the feeling of strength from him unless he is in combat or super pissed." He said honestly.

Tsunade nodded a little. "I'm taking a wild guess he went off on you?" She asked with a smile.

Asuma nodded. "Yup he chewed me out and I could swear he let out a little bit of the foxes chakra, but he strangely calmed down when Ino put a hand on his shoulder." He explained.

Tsunade quirked her head in confusion. "I thought that the brat had a thing for Sakura, I didn't think he had any feelings for Ino." She thought out loud.

Jiraiya piped up. "Actually before he ran off, he explained to me that his feelings for Sakura were more about his self esteem and his perceived self worth, than anything." He explained.

Tsunade looked at him confused. "Self esteem what do you mean?" She asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "He told me the whole reason he went for Sakura was because she wasn't from a big ninja clan, and because she didn't hate him like the rest of the citizens, she was just annoyed with who he was. I guess he thought she was the only girl he had a chance with, because of this I think he built up the idea that if he didn't end up with Sakura than he had no chance of finding love because girls like Ino and the Hyuuga girl that has a crush on him were 'way to out of his league'." he finished with air quotes and a scowl. "I swear this village really fucked up the kids head pretty badly, its a miracle he didn't just leave." He said.

Tsunade nodded and looked out the window with a scowl. "I never wanted to return to this village because of my losses, how does Naruto power through all the hate?" She asked no one.

Chouji was completely lost. "Ok I'm not sure if I should know, but I noticed all the hate towards Naruto, I mean even my parents said to be polite to him but to keep a good distance, what could he have done that would cause all this?" He asked and the rest of the room turned to him the three adults shared a worried look contemplating whether or not to tell the genin.

Shikamaru sighed. "Just tell him, I mean I already know and I don't hate the idiot for it, he's still the same Naruto, and besides Hinata I can guarantee that Chouji would be the most excepting of him and his secret." He explained with a bored look.

Asuma smiled and nodded. "He's right Chouji is one of the most gentle and excepting people I know, if you had to tell anyone he would be the best choice." He said with a large smile.

Tsunade looked over the three and nodded. "Alright what I am about to tell you is a S class secret and if you spread this around you will be executed understood?" she asked and Chouji quickly nodded. "Alright 13 years ago the Kyuubi was defeated by the 4th Hokage, that much you know but what you don't know is that he didn't kill it he sealed it into a newborn child, that child was Naruto, the 4th wanted the village to see him as a hero but sadly their hatred of the fox caused them to take out the anger on Naruto." She explained and let the genin take the information in.

Chouji looked deep in thought after a few moments he looked up with a smile. "He's Naruto and he will always be Naruto no matter what he holds." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone in the room smiled at the boy's words and Asuma could not have been more proud of his student, Tsunade nodded to him. "Congratulation Chouji you just proved to be a better person than about 80 percent of this sad village." She said a little bitter as she and the rest of the room shook their heads. "Anyway we need to move this along you were at the part where Ino calmed Naruto down?" She asked.

Asuma nodded. "Ya after he calmed down I agreed to the mission and we set off to kill the bandits, I split us into 3 groups I was alone, Chouji was with Shikamaru, and Ino was with Naruto. I lead the assault with Shikamaru and Chouji while Ino and Naruto would sneak in the back and look for survivors, I'll let Shikamaru continue from here as he had the next encounter with them." He said and nodded to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slowly nodded back. "When me and Chouji were facing off against the bandits in our area a scared Ino came running up to us while carrying a baby, she told us Naruto was in trouble with a really strong enemy so I told Chouji to go get Asuma-sensei while I go help Naruto out, after a bit of searching we found Naruto cornered by a guy with a triple scythe, I reacted immediately with a shadow bind jutsu and froze him in place, after I did that Naruto blew the guys head off with a triple rasengan." He explained as Tsunade and Jiraiya both had their mouths open.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Did you just say a triple rasengan? How the hell did he do that with only two hands?" He asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "All he did was make 5 clones and made 3 different rasengans." He said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both got a look of realization and nodded. "Oh ok that makes a lot more sense." The sage said as he was thinking Naruto had learned to use a rasengan from his mouth or something insane along those lines.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway after Naruto ripped the guys head off, Ino walked over and slugged him in the head and laid into him for making her leave while he fought a S class criminal, she was really pissed that he was willing to sacrifice himself for someone like her." He explained.

The two Sennin were once again confused. "Someone like her?" They asked. And Shikamaru nodded. "I don't get it Ino is one of the most confident girls I know why would she think so little of herself?" Tsunade asked.

Team ten looked down and Chouji spoke up. "Sadly that not entirely true, you know how Sasuke would be cold and reject every girl in the class?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes I have heard all about it from Iruka when I was compiling a psyche profile of the little bastard." She said. "I still don't know why Sakura kept trying." She said to herself.

Chouji nodded. "That is actually part of the problem." He said confusing Tsunade more. "You see Ino's parents always pushed Ino to be with Sasuke, same with Sakura's, but there was something that the other girls and Sakura had that Ino didn't." He said sadly.

Tsunade was confused and thought about it. "I still don't get it." she said after giving up.

Shikamaru continued for his friend. "The other girls In the class all had understanding parents that they could go cry to and get advice from. When Ino and Sakura failed their parents weren't as forgiving." He explained.

Tsunade nodded the other girls in the class all came from civilian families, while Ino came from a ninja clan and Tsunade had met Sakura's mother so it came to no surprise why Sakura did what she did for the uchiha. "Ok but what does that have to do with Ino's confidence?" She asked.

Asuma continued. "Imagine your parents pushing you into trying to seduce a boy at such a young age, and said boy constantly rejecting your advances for no apparent reason and having to go home to your parents and tell them you failed, and you have to remember that Ino gave up any and all friendships to try and be with Sasuke so she had no one to turn to, imagine all that now tell me how you would feel?" He asked.

Tsunade imagined it for a few moments and her face turned into an apathetic look as she was hit by the realization. "I would feel like I was ugly, I would feel like I was worthless as a woman... wait I know Sakura rather well, and I know she doesn't feel like she is unattractive, yes she doubts her skill as a ninja but not her looks, so if she had the same treatment then why doesn't she have the same problems?" She asked.

Surprisingly it was Jiraiya who spoke up. "Because Sakura had the one thing that would pull her through her depression." He said as he had a look of realization.

Tsunade looked confused for a moment till she caught on. "Naruto" She said quietly but everyone still heard.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes while Ino and Sakura were both pushed and rejected, Sakura had Naruto to fall back on as he constantly gave her the attention she desired, while Ino was alone through every rejection, no family, no friends and nobody to make her feel like she was wanted." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "So all her bluster and confidence is just a mask that desires to be accepted?" She asked.

team ten nodded. "Yes and it's actually a lot worse than it sounds, you see even if Ino receives attention from a boy she immediately falls farther into her mask, and she subconsciously tries to push them away because she cant believe that someone would want to be with her without some sort of sick reason, Its times like these that me and Shikamaru usually deal with anyone that pushes a little too hard." Chouji explained.

Tsunade remembered something that was said earlier. "Just like with the boy you mentioned before Naruto showed up?" She asked and they nodded. "That poor girl." she said and everyone agreed. "Alright what happened after Naruto killed the akatsuki member?" She asked

Shikamaru continued. "After Ino yelled at Naruto, he comforted her for awhile till Asuma and Chouji showed up, that's about the time that the akatsuki guy woke up and started yelling at us." He said and had to hide a smile as Jiraiya and Tsunade went bug eyed. "I guess I should have mentioned that even though his head was blown off he could still talk huh?" He asked and they both gave him a glare. "Anyway the guy was some freaky immortal that had quite the mouth on him and he revealed that the baby was the carrier of the 3 tailed turtle but before he could reveal much more, Naruto wrapped and gagged his head explaining that the enemy liked to travel in pairs and we should probably hurry, so we grabbed anything important from his body and we got out of there before his partner showed up to look for him, because after all the fighting we did I'm sure dealing with another S class criminal was a little more than suicide at that point." He said and everyone nodded. "As we were on our way back to the city Naruto started to bond with the baby and swore to take care of her." He explained.

Tsunade smiled at that. "Ya that sounds like him, but why would he leave if he wanted to take care of the baby?" She asked.

Jiraiya gulped in fear as Tsunade turned to glare at him. "Well I kinda told him that he could take care of her once he got back from his training and that you and the council would take care of her while he was gone, he kinda got mad at that saying she wouldn't be safe in the village without him even if you were in charge." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I never seen the kid so serious about something, I mean I heard from sensei that he was ignored by most of the village and thrown out of a lot of stores but the amount of fear he showed for her made no sense." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "I have seen first hand the amount of fear this village has for him, but that doesn't-" she was cut off as Shizune burst into the office carrying a very large scroll on her back with tear stained red eyes. "Shizune what the hell happened?" The Kage yelled as she stood from her desk. Shizune shook her head and took a deep breath and handed the large scroll to her confused master. "Shizune I asked you to bring me Naruto's file not the whole filing cabinet." She said seeing how a scroll of this size could carry thousands of medical files.

Shizune had tears streaming her face. "Tsunade-sama every file in that scroll belongs to Naruto." she said as everyone stood in horrified shock. "There is over 700 files on Naruto." She said as she finally broke down and dropped to her knees and cried.

Tsunade quickly opened the scroll and channeled some chakra into the first seal unlocking the first batch of files. She pulled out the first case and read aloud her voice trembling the farther along she got.

Subject: Naruto Uzumaki

Date: October 11

Age: 1 day old

reason for admission: long incision made across jugular in assassination attempt.

As Tsunade looked over the details she grew more and more sick never noticing the tears that were going down her face. "How could they have done this." she asked no one as she turned to her still weeping apprentice. "Shizune please tell me this is the worst of it." she begged. "Please." she begged some more and her silent tears turned into painful sobs as Shizune shook her head and cried louder. For the next several minutes Tsunade went through the files letting loose more and more tears the farther she got the sheer amount of physical damage done to Naruto was maddening, his attacks ranged from being burned alive to poisons, bludgeoned nearly to death, stabbed through the lungs, and there was even several cases of him being eviscerated all before the age of four. The horrified Kage looked over to team ten and saw Shikamaru supporting himself on a wall with a medical file in his hand he had an obvious look of disgust on his face, the file crinkling in his hand as he clenched his fist in unbridled rage. Asuma looked to be deep in thought but anger would grace his face every few seconds as he thought back to all the times he could have helped Naruto. Chouji was sitting in a chair with a closed medical file in his lap as tears streamed his face wishing he could have been brave enough to ignore what his parents had said and been friends with the jinchuuriki. She finally turned to Jiraiya who had already looked through 2 medical files and had turned to look out the window towards the village, it was obvious he wanted to summon an army of toads to level this village and go find Naruto to beg for his forgiveness. Tsunade went into a deep thought for several moments as she thought back to all the times her surrogate son would smile and tease her, all the times he seemed to have no worries in the world, realizing everything she knew about him was all fake, she never knew the real Naruto, she never saw the boy who wished to be saved from his own personal hell, a hell that she was currently in charge of. She grew angry as she thought back to all the times Naruto was ever brought up in the council meetings, and how she saw the look of satisfaction that played on the civilians faces. She brought her fist upon the desk snapping it in half and sending the files into every direction. She made a decision "Shizune!" She barked and Shizune jumped at the urgency in her master's voice. "Were any of these attacks on Naruto caused by anything that could have been Juuken strikes?" She asked threw her teeth.

Shizune thought back to all the files and shook her head. "No none of the attacks on him seemed to target his chakra system why?" She asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Because by the time the brat gets back, this village is going to be on bended knee begging for forgiveness from him, and I'll be proud to give the kid the heads of everyone that orchestrated all this bullshit." She said with the promise of vengeance "But for this to work I am going to need Hiashi on my side, I may not like the bastard but I need his Byakugan." She explained. "Cat!" she yelled as a purple haired Anbu appeared in front of her. "Bring me Hiashi immediately!" She ordered and cat nodded and dissapeared. "Jiraiya!" she yelled and Jiraiya cowered for a moment till he stood straight. "How much influence do you have with the daimiyo?" She asked.

Jiraiya was confused. "Well he is one of my biggest supporters and I send him express autographed copies of my books before they even hit the shelves." He said with a proud smile

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Well your books are finally going to be useful" She said with a grin.

Asuma and his team were confused. "Hokage-sama not to question you but what exactly is going on?" He asked and his students nodded in agreement

Tsunade smirked and was about to explain when cat had returned with Hiashi. "Good your here, cat and monkey you to are dismissed enjoy the rest of the day off." She ordered as cat and the hidden monkey both dissapeared. "Jiraiya please set up a privacy seal while I explain what has happened to Hiashi." She said and Jiraiya nodded and set up the seals.

At the end of the explanation Hiashi held a sad face mixed with disgust. "To think the village had fallen that much." He said as he shook his head. "I thank you for trusting me with all this Hokage-sama but I must ask why you are including me?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled. "What I am about to tell you all is a double S class secret punishable by death understood?" She asked and everyone gulped then nodded. "Good now I'm going to put this bluntly Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki the princess of whirlpool, and Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage" She said simply as everyone except Jiraiya had their mouths agape.

Chouji couldn't believe it. "What? He sealed the fox into his own son how could he do such a thing?" he asked.

Jiraiya answered. "Simple he couldn't ask a parent to do something he was unwilling to do." he explained.

Hiashi was furious. "Why the hell was I never told that my old teammates son was alive? If I had known I would taken the boy in the very second he was orphaned." He turned to Jiraiya. "You could have told me sensei, I could have helped him." He said.

Jiraiya hung his head. "Hiashi with Minato's enemies still angry at him because of the war, Naruto would have had all of Iwa after his head, no one that was connected to Minato could have taken Naruto in, it would have been to much of a give away." The sage explained.

Hiashi's glare didn't leave his face as he picked up a random file and held it up. "Yes and judging by all these medical reports the boy was so well protected anyway." Hiashi retorted and Jiraiya looked away in shame.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Enough the past is in the past, there is nothing we can do to change it, but I am sure as hell going to change the future, now Hiashi are you on bored?" She asked.

Hiashi nodded. "As long as this does not hurt the Hyuuga clan, I will help in anyway possible to right these transgressions." He said.

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Good now its time to explain this plan, first is if we want to punish everyone involved we need to ignore the political system we have now and punish them directly, now normally this couldn't happen as we are diplomatic, but with the daimiyo backing us I can declare Marshall law and gain full power over this village and clean it from the inside out." She explained.

Everyone nodded But Hiashi spoke out. "That is a good plan but why would the daimiyo do such a thing? Declaring Marshall law and changing an entire village system carries a great risk to him and his country."He explained.

Tsunade smirked. "Ahh but I have a very good reason for him to help us." She said with satisfaction at Hiashi and the others confused looks. "Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage and is the prince of an entire country that is still under Konoha's protection, in all sense of the term, Naruto's blood is of the highest quality, there is no one in this country besides the daimiyo himself that is more important then him." She said with another wide smile as the others caught on.

Shikamaru smirked. "And this village has been treating him like dirt his whole life, and with how much power Naruto has over politics it would be a disaster if the daimiyo didn't do anything to protect him." he said.

Tsunade nodded. "Not only that, but at any time Naruto could declare independence from Konoha, taking his country back and bankrupting Konoha with all the money he would take from the village, not only that but Konoha owes whirlpool a great deal more because they helped with our founding, if he wanted to Naruto could effectively destroy Konoha and no one could do a thing about it, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if a good deal of clans would leave with him and start over in whirlpool just to get away from the civilians corruption, but lets not plan for a civil war just yet, right now we are going to get the daimiyo to give me full power over the village, and then I will bring all this information forward, Hiashi this is were you a come in, normally your not aloud but during the council meeting I want you to use your eyes, I want you to find any and all lies with you're Byuakugan, once we find anyone involved we send them straight to Ibiki and Anko and get any and all accomplices and we just weed them out from there." She explained.

Shikamaru spoke up. "This is all well and good but what about Naruto and Ino?" He explained.

Tsunade blinked and then blushed forgetting that all this was for Naruto. "Ya...uh well crap I got so ahead of myself I kinda forgot about the brats." She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Why don't here the rest of the story before we decide on them?" He asked and they all agreed.

Shizune gave her master a file before anyone could continue. "Uh before you continue, there is one other thing I should bring up." She said as her master took the file. "You see while most of the attacks seem to be at random, I found that the all had something in common." She said as everyone's eyes widened and looked at there own files. "In every single attack Naruto was taken straight to the hospital, and to the same doctor, and he was brought in and signed in for by the same person." She explained.

Tsunade looked at the name and the entire village felt the raw killing intent that rolled off of her. "Jiraiya undo the privacy seals and have an Anbu get the fucker here now so I may rip whats left of him into tiny pieces." She growled out. Barely keeping her rage in check. And Jiraiya calmly undid the seals and went out to send the message also having a great deal of trouble not going out to kill the man himself.

Shizune looked over at her master staring holes into her desk and walked over and placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder Tsunade turned her glare on her apprentice but her gaze softened as she looked into Shizune's comforting eyes. She placed her hand on Shizune's "Thanks Shizune." She said and Shizune nodded with a smile.

Jiraiya came back. "Aright I guess we should continue with the story," He said and everyone agreed. "Anyway after I talked to the kid about taking the baby back we went our separate ways and I uh..." He started sweating under Tsunade's glare. "I uh... alright I went out and got drunk." he said as he went straight to his hands and knees in a begging position. "Please don't kill me hime I didn't think Naruto would run off like that, please let me live!" He begged.

Tsunade glared at the man. "I will forgive you on one condition, as soon as the brat comes back you are going to start acting like a godfather should have, he is going to bring back a little daughter, so I expect you to be the best grandpa ever. GOT IT." she emphasized by cracking her knuckles. Jiraiya couldn't do anything but nod. Tsunade sighed. "Alright what happened after you all went to sleep?" She asked.

Asuma continued the story. "Well me, Shikamaru, and Chouji all woke up when we felt someone take the baby from the crib, thats when we were knocked out by what I believe was a seal, and when we awoke from that, Ino and her stuff was gone so we rushed to the gates of the village were we found her along side Naruto, but we soon learned that she was a clone disguised , the clone handed us a note and they both poofed away. After I read that we gave chase and came across the problem that Naruto used his clones to create a lot of tracks for us to follow, and to make things worse a huge storm came in and washed away any traces that we could have followed, so we went back to the village to inform Jiraiya of their disappearance, when we reached the hotel we were hit by a huge wave of malevolent chakra that rolled over the town it was...well I guess evil is the only word I could use to describe it, it was so powerful it brought me to my knees." He said.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yup that's about the time I woke up when that wave hit me, when I saw the brats bed was empty I knew something happened, I would have given chase but Asuma told me it was impossible, and the toads said they would stay out of it so I had absolutely no way of finding him." He explained. "After that we all came back and you know the rest." He said.

Tsunade took in the information. "Ok so Naruto and Ino are off on their own with a baby, unsupervised, with a group of S ranked criminals after them, and we have no way of tracking them, finding them, or send them help, not only that but I have to find a way to explain why Ino wont be returning for 2 years? Am I missing anything?" She asked sarcasticly.

Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin and thought for moment then he smiled a perverted grin. "Oh ya you also might have to worry about a second baby if their not careful, after all you did say they were unsupervised." He said lecherously till he noticed a large sake bottle flying at him, he made to dodge but found that he couldn't as he saw a shadow connect with his, the bottle connected and sent the sage into the wall.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru as he released his jutsu he just shrugged. "Normally dealing with perverts is too troublesome, but when it comes to Ino I'll make an exception." He said in a bored tone as everyone beamed at the protective Nara who tried to play it off as nothing.

Tsunade chuckled. "Overprotective brothers aside." she said suppressing another chuckle as Shikamaru blushed a little and turned his head away scowling. "I don't think we have to worry about any more kids from those two at least for now, but the problem is thinking of an excuse as to why Ino is going to be missing for 2 years, if we want this plan to succeed then we cant let anyone know Jiraiya isn't with Naruto." She explained.

Chouji spoke up. "How about we say she was chosen as a bodyguard for 2 years?" He asked.

Everyone turned to him with confused looks. "What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

Chouji smiled. "Well we could tell everyone that a 'noble' hired Ino as a bodyguard, and took a liking to her and hired her on for a full 2 years." He explained.

Tsunade laughed. "Ya that should work and its not lying because Naruto is nobility. It will keep the bastards from the council out of our hair and we have something to tell her family, very nice Chouji." she complimented him as he blushed.

Hiashi smiled and spoke up. "I guess we have everything ready then?" He asked and they all nodded.

They all heard a knock and an Anbu walked in. "Lady Hokage we brought him as you asked." he said as he bowed and left.

Everyone in the room looked to the door that held the man that was on all of Naruto's medical files. The man walked into the office. And saw the destruction Tsunade had caused. "Lady Tsunade how may I help you?" He asked calmly.

Tsunade threw a file at the man who caught it with his good hand. "You can explain why the hell you were at the scene of every single one of Naruto's attacks when he was a child. Danzo." She said with venom.

**With Naruto and Ino**

Naruto was in a bit of a bind, he knew that eventually Ino was going to wake up and when that happened she was probably going to beat him silly. "_ok think think how the hell can I get out of this? Maybe I can replace myself with a shadow clone. Yes that's perfect!"_ he thought as he brought his hand into a hand sign...only to realize in was asleep on his right arm. "_crap why the hell haven't I learned how to do it with one hand by now? its my main frickin jutsu._" he scolded himself. _"ok maybe I could-"_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the baby that was nearby who decided to wake up and cry. "_crap_" he thought. Then he felt Ino begin to stir. "_double crap._ _Ok gotta pretend to be asleep._" he thought.

Ino opened her eyes to the sound of the baby crying she looked up to Naruto while blushing and noticed he was still asleep she looked over to her own sleeping bag. "geez I keep going to sleep in my own bag but I keep ending up his what the hell." she said out loud with a large blush. She walked over to the baby and pulled out a small baby bottle that she went back to the town for. She smiled as she fed the baby and moved over to Naruto. "Naruto I'm not sure if you can her me but please wake up soon I'm worried and...i cant do this on my own... I need you Naruto I'm scared." she said as she watched his twitching face..._"twitching?"_ she thought. Slowly she moved closer to his face and noticed it began to sweat a great deal. She narrowed her eyes, stood up and took a step back then stomped her foot. "ok Naruto you have 3 seconds to get up before I do something that the fox would consider cruel and I can guarantee it will have to do with a certain male part of the body." she threatened. "1" was all she got to as Naruto immediately was out of the bag and on his hands and knees bowing and begging.

Naruto spoke without lifting his head. "I'm sorry Ino please don't hurt me I didn't mean anything I swear I just woke up a few minutes ago and I didn't want to wake you and you were so warm and comfortable I'm sorry please don't hurt me please please please." he said with fear bellowing from his voice.

Ino had to hold back a laugh at the groveling Naruto its amazing that Naruto is probably the strongest genin alive yet he is this scared of an angry woman. "_i guess Sakura did more of a number on him than I thought."_ she thought. _"oh well if he is a giving mood I might as well take advantage."_ she thought with a grin that he paled at. "alright Naruto I wont hurt you." she said and he immediately had tears in his eyes from joy. "on a few conditions." she added and his smile faltered a little. "first off for the past 3 days I have had to take care of this baby by myself so from now on you are in charge of diaper duty got it?" she ordered. And smiled when Naruto nodded a little scared. "good now come here." she said in a demanding tone.

Naruto slowly inched his way over to Ino show smiled and he relaxed...then fell to the ground clutching his head after Ino slugged him on the top of his skull. He looked up. "Ino wha-" he stopped as he was once again shown a very scared and tear filled Ino.

Ino let her tears loose. "you idiot that was for making me think you were going to die twice in the same 24 hours what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded to know.

Naruto stood up and brought her into another hug. "I'm sorry Ino I really am." he said as she cried into his shoulder. _"i don't get it Ino has always been confident and independent why is she so fragile all of a sudden?_" he thought to himself. "Ino did you say I was out for 3 days?" he asked.

Ino let go and nodded. "ya after you did that big red light show you passed out and haven't moved since. What the hell did you even do anyway?" she asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "well long story short I killed the Kyuubi inside me." he said.

WHAT!" Ino yelled scaring the baby in her arms to the point of crying.

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the baby twirling her around till she stopped crying and went back to her bottle. "ya when you went to sleep I went to got talk to him about helping me against the akatsuki." he explained.

Ino nodded her head. "ya I remember the hearing Jiraiya mention the akatsuki in town who are they?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "i really don't know much about them just that they are filled with S ranked criminals and are searching for all the jinchuuriki for something." he explained.

Ino frowned. "well now that you killed the Kyuubi doesn't that mean you don't have to worry about them?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "i don't think they would believe me if I told them the Kyuubi was dead and even if they believed me what would stop them from killing me?" he asked back.

Ino sighed. "i guess that's true so how did you kill the Kyuubi anyway?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and regaled her with his spiritual adventure. "and that's about it." he finished trying not to laugh at Ino's stunned face.

Ino shook her head. "So let me see if I have all this down your mom is the princess of whirlpool making you an heir to an entire country?" she asked and he nodded. "not only that but your father was the fourth Hokage who also sealed the Kyuubi inside you?" she asked and he nodded again. "Naruto you have got to have the worst luck I have ever seen." She deadpanned.

Naruto started laughing. "Actually erosennin told me that I have more luck than anyone alive."he said and saw her confused look. "When I first went off with him I went to a casino and completely cleared them out, I kinda figured that its karma making up for the rest of my life." He said with a shrug and a chuckle.

Ino looked dazed. "You cleared out an entire casino?" She asked and he smiles with a nod. Suddenly ryo signs appeared in Ino's eyes. "Naruto I just got the greatest idea ever." She said with a devilish grin.

Naruto sighs. "Ino I'm not going to make a bunch of ryo and retire I'm a ninja through and through besides I cant really think of anything I would buy with all that money besides a lifetime supply of ramen." He said honestly.

Ino pulled her hands to her chest in mock hurt. "Naruto how could you think I was only thinking about money like that, do I really seem like the kind of girl that only cares about money?" She asked with a quivering lip and wide watering eyes in what seemed to be the greatest use of the puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen.

Sadly for Naruto he has not had that much experience with the fairer sex, and any from of contact with them was either hitting and yelling (Tsunade and Sakura), blushing and fainting (Hinata….duh), idle conversation (Shizune and Ayame), and finally anger and avoidance (pretty much every civilian female), so when Naruto was hit by this legendary technique for the first time and by a master of it he felt like he had kicked a thousand puppies burned down three orphanages and stole an old ladies life savings all in the same day. "Ino oh no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that of course I don't think you would care only for money, you are one of the sweetest and most generous girls I know, I'm sorry for ever doubting your intentions, please tell me how I can make it up to you." He said on his knees.

Ino was a little shocked "_holy crap either I am way better at manipulating guys then I thought or Naruto is really that scared of upsetting girls, what kind of experience with girls has he had?_" she wondered as she watched the groveling Naruto "_geez this is really bad ok note to self keep the mind games to a minimum I like it when he agrees with me but I don't want a broken slave boy eesh."_ She thought as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Naruto its ok you didn't hurt my feelings c'mon stand up." She said as he helped him and smiled. "There now I wasn't going to suggest we clear out a bunch of casinos and just retire for the rest of our lives." She said. "A_ll though a little shopping spree money wouldn't be to bad._" She added in her head. "But what I was going to suggest we do is our duty as ninja of Konoha" She explained.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Our duty as ninja?" he asked.

Ino nodded once again her face held a devilish smirk. "You see Naruto a good chunk of money in a country comes from tourism." She explains and sighs when she notices he looks confused again. "Ok tourism is when a country makes money off of visitors and nobles that come and spend their money on vacations and casinos, now certain countries make a great deal of their money off of tourism like the land of hot springs and just recently the land of spring, while countries like lightning and mist make all their money off of mining and exporting items that no one else has, now casinos play a big part in any country and because of the money they usually make a country the Daimiyo's like to make sure the casinos are up and running and have plenty of money as a result if a casino does bad the daimiyo will divert funds to the casino so it can make the money back." She explained.

Naruto still looked a little confused. "Ok but what does that have to do with our ninja duty." He asked again.

Ino smirked. "Simple if a casino starts to lose money the daimiyo has to divert funds from everywhere else in order to make it back so tell me if we were to bankrupt a great deal of casinos in a country how much funding do you think that countries ninja will lose?" She asked with a grin.

Naruto finally put it together. "I get it by screwing over the casinos the leaders will take money from the ninja…..Ino that seems really underhanded and kind of cruel I mean even if we did that to an enemy country they are just doing what they can for their country just like we are." He said.

Ino looked away feeling a little ashamed. "_He's right to destroy an entire ninja society like that is really cruel." _She looked up and smiled. "Ok your right and we shouldn't completely bankrupt the country, but how about we just hit them a little bit because then we can take those funds and donate a good chunk of it to Konoha and strengthening our ninja force, while delivering a blow to our enemies and after we spend some time doing that we can head to waterfall like you wanted so we can start training, besides we are going to need some money to live off of for two years remember?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Ya I guess we are going to need some money huh? Alright but which country should we go to?" he asked.

Ino thought for a moment "Well the best choice would be Iwa seeing how we were at war with them not to long ago not only that but besides Konoha Iwa relies on casino's the most out of the great five countries as long as we disguise ourselves we should be fine." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Alright then lets head back to Murasawa and resupply then we can head to Iwa get some money and then go to waterfall hopefully we can find someone to train us there." He said.

Ino smiled. "Sounds like a plan just let me get the baby and we can go" She said as she gathered up the stuff and grabbed the baby. "Alright its time to go….." she paused in confusion. "Uh Naruto?" she called.

Naruto came over. "Ya Ino-chan whats up?" He asked.

Ino turned to him. "You know you never actually named the baby did you?" She said.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond and then thought for a moment before laughing. "I guess I never did huh?" He took the baby from Ino and started cooing to her as she giggled. "Hmm how about Naruko? Huh how about that." He said with a smile.

Ino smacked Naruto in the head. "I'm not going to let you name a baby after that abomination of a jutsu you created." She said.

Naruto sniffed. "But its really good at getting rid of perverts, I figured with that name it would giver her good luck against them." He said honestly.

Ino shook her head. "While that's a sweet sentiment I'm still not going to let it happen." She said as she took the baby back. "Hmm how about Akahana?" she asked the baby who started giggling. "Oh you like that name? Akahana?" She asked again and the baby giggled more.

Naruto smiled. "Ok then Akahana it is." He declared as he took the baby and held her high. "From this point forward you will be called Akahana Uzumaki" He said proudly as Ino beamed. "Now lets get to town and get started on this little adventure." He said and Ino nodded taking the baby and putting her in her carrier. Naruto bent down and rubbed the babies head. "C'mon Akahana time to go to town with mommy and daddy." He said with a smile…. Then found himself headfirst into the ground.

Ino was stomping off into the direction of Murasawa with a giggling baby and a huge blush across her face, leaving a very confused Naruto trailing after her all she could say was. "Baka".

Authors note

well guys that's it for this chapter and I am so sorry it took so long don't worry I will never abandon my fans for any of my stories and this is just the beginning tomorrow I'm gonna get back into the swing of writing but I'm not telling you what its gonna be I hope you guys are not too mad at me for taking so much time I love you all.

Ironknucklevash out


End file.
